Our Pack
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: One shots about the lives of a Wolf and a Raven, taking care of their own little zoo. Faunus Summer, Faunus Raven, and Faunus RWBY. Faunus AU. This is a collaboration between myself and Phoenix Commander. Rosebird, White Rose and Bumbleby pairings. (Infrequent Updates)
1. Moving Day

**AN:**

 **Shadow: This story is a new idea we both decided to work on one day, since, well, random RP we did. I also want to clarify that this is not a one shot. It is linked one shot prompts. Same universe in every chapter.  
**

 **Cmdr: To be fair I took it way too far but on the bright side we have another new pairing to unleash upon the world!**

 **Shadow: We do want to warn you guys now though. Some of the characters in this one will be OOC, since it calls for it for this kind of story.**

 **Cmdr: Especially with a certain crimson eyed mama. That said this story probably has more fluff in it than Pedigree does.**

* * *

"Yes, Yang, this is our new home. You should be happy about this. I mean, just look at how happy Ruby is," Raven pointed to the bunny Faunus hopping around her two friends.

"Ruby is always excited, mother…" Yang sighed as she crossed her arms and looked at the new house they were moving into. "Ugh, this kind of change is seriously tough to deal with."

Raven placed her hand on her daughter's head and patted it a few times. "I know, but this change does mean Weiss and Blake get to live here too, so maybe if you think about them, then it will be much easier to adjust."

"I guess…" The lion Faunus cub relented.

"Hurry up you two, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and I can't unload all of these boxes by ourselves!" Summer called over to her wife and daughter from the moving truck with a large moving box in her hands.

While watching them, the white haired fox Faunus and black haired cat Faunus were getting out of the car they arrived in. "Do you think Yang is going to get used to this? She looked a little angry on the way here," Weiss noted.

"She did seem agitated, her tail wouldn't stop twitching while we loaded the moving truck. And I know you were picking up her pheromones," Blake replied.

"Should we go talk to her?" Weiss asked as she walked to the back of the car with Blake.

"I saw Raven talking with her. We'd better give her a few minutes to calm down first," The black haired cat Faunus suggested.

While Weiss and Blake were getting boxes from the back of the car, Raven walked over to Summer. "Sorry about that, Summer," Raven noticed Yang wasn't with her, and sighed as she looked back and saw her standing where they were. "She is still not happy about this."

"Well she gets it from you, dear. Even though she is a lion, she has your blood and ravens tend to only make one nest after all. She'll get used to it with time," Summer said, passing Raven a box before grabbing another.

Ruby was holding a smaller box and she looked up at Raven. "Hey, mamma, what's wrong with Yang?" The bunny asked with concern for her older sister.

"Your sister is just having issues getting used to the idea of living here. That's all, Bunny," Raven said, smiling faintly at her younger daughter.

Ruby's bunny ears drooped at hearing that, so she ran over to her sister with the box still in hand. "Yang!"

The lion Faunus looked over at her little sister running over. "Ruby? What's wrong?" When the bunny Faunus got there, she started to pant, but then looked up with a frown.

"Mama said you didn't like it here...W-Why? Weissy and Blake get to live with us now this way," Ruby's ears were still drooping.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just that getting used to being here is what I'm having an issue with," Yang sighed, her ears flattening and her tail wrapping around herself.

Ruby put the box down and jumped on her older sister, knocking her to the ground, but not hard enough to hurt. "You need to be happy, Yang. Mom and Mama are both so happy with this house...please try."

"I never said I wouldn't, Rubes. Only that it's gonna take me a while," Yang said as she dusted herself off and scratched her sister behind the ears.

Weiss and Blake walked over to the two, mostly because they were concerned about the fall they took. "Are you two dolts okay?"

"We're fine, Weissy. It's not the first time we've tackled each other, you know," Ruby said, her foot tapping a little from Yang's scratching.

Blake glanced at Yang for a quick second and was still concerned about how she was feeling, but before she could say anything, she heard Summer calling out to them. "Girls! Let's get moving already. We're already here, so no point in wasting time outside."

"Coming, Summer!" Blake said before motioning for the other three to follow her.

"Come on, you heard the alpha."

Weiss blinked a few times at that and sighed. "You really like saying that, don't you?"

"Weiss, out of the two of them, Summer wears the pants. You know that," Blake replied.

"Ugh, you know I'm not Yang. I don't speak like that," The fox Faunus said as she walked close to Ruby. "And you, why did you decide to tackle your sister...again?"

"Weissy, you saw how Yang was, it was the one thing I could think of to do to get her mind to a better place," Ruby answered.

Raven could hear the girls as they walked over. "From you and I, to Yang and Ruby. Now Weiss and Blake. A family of Faunus all in one house. You ready to handle that, honey?"

"Of course, Raven. The issue now though is how often we'll be able to get time for ourselves after we've finished moving in," Summer said, her white tipped wolf ears flattening as a predatory look entered her eyes as she looked Raven over.

Raven blushed from the look and had to hide it, since Yang was walking over with the others, but she did lean in to whisper to Summer. "You never complained about that when Yang and Ruby were in the house."

"True but they were younger then, and less likely to knock before entering. We had a reason to stay tame." Summer whispered back before nipping gently her wife's earlobe and grabbing another box.

Yang rolled her eyes when she saw that and made a coughing sound to get their attention. "We're not even in the house yet, you know."

"U-uh w-well then, Yang, grab a box and get moving so we can be in the house," Raven said, stammering slightly at Summer's affections.

Yang sighed as she went over to grab a box. "Fine." She was clearly still upset, but she wouldn't just let the others carry everything without her.

"You'll get used to it, Little Cub. Just give it time," Raven assured with a small smile as she hoisted another box.

"Okay…" Yang walked into the house and looked around it. "What made you guys pick this place exactly?"

"Well for one we're only a few miles from Signal. Second did you see the beach or the view of the mountains? It's beautiful, better than living in Vale proper," Raven replied smiling.

"I have to admit, this is a change for me too, but even I can say this is a lovely spot," Weiss agreed.

"So how long till we get to use the bathroom?" Ruby asked while jumping up and down, looking like she was ready to burst. "I really gotta pee!"

"The water is already running in the pipes, Bunny! Go!" Summer called out from the doorstep.

Ruby sped off to the bathroom, leaving the others to catch the box she had to drop. "Ruby Rose! You don't just drop boxes like that!" Weiss yelled out as she and Blake were both holding the box on the ground after they dove for it.

"That wasn't the china was it?" Raven asked looking at Blake and Weiss as they stood up with the box.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other in fear that it could've been and opened the box after having Raven cut it open. "Um...it was the baby albums, so I think it's all good."

"Mother, you better not be planning to show those to Blake and Weiss!" Yang said, mortified as she saw the box after coming outside to grab another.

"Of course not, sweetie!" Raven called out, but in the back of her mind she knew that it was going to happen at one point. "Let's just close this back up for now." Raven handed the box back after closing it up, but something caught her eye and she sighed. "Summer...bring the girls in the house, please."

"What's wrong?" The wolf Faunus asked.

"He's here now...so just bring them inside while I go talk to my...most likely drunk brother," Raven groaned as she looked at the crow on the tree branch.

"Try always drunk. You all heard her, let's give these two their privacy," Summer said, ushering the Ruby, Weiss, and Blake back into the house.

Raven walked over to the tree and snapped her fingers. "Get down already. You know this whole being a crow thing isn't exactly what you should do when your nieces are here."

"I seem to recall you wanted them to learn about their own semblances. That won't happen if they don't see someone use theirs," Qrow said as he landed in a cloud of black feathers.

"It's called saying hi to your family when they arrive. Not watch them from the top of a tree all day till you get sober," Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"In my defence, I'm not drunk. How was the trip over, Sis?" Qrow asked.

"Yang wasn't happy the entire time...so as well as you would think. Summer's happy though, since we finally moved out. Have you spoken to Tai recently?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah I have. He's doing well, a few odd jobs here and there. Last I heard though he was looking to put himself through the Vale Police Academy," Qrow said, leaning against the tree he had been perched in.

Raven chuckled at that, since she remembered back when they were younger how much Tai wanted to be an officer. "That's good. I do wish he'd come to visit soon. That man is the reason Summer and I have our little lion and bunny after all."

"I'm sure he'll make the time. He's not like most people, even if Tai's not legally their father he still cares. If anything I'll make sure he gets the time, Glynda owes me a favor still," The grey and red clad crow Faunus promised.

Raven looked back at the house for a moment. "Hmm, a favor, huh? What exactly did you even do to get a favor from Goodwitch?" She asked as she looked back at her brother.

"Nothing too major, just helped bring in another lowlife. Guy named Torchwick, no big deal," Qrow replied with a shrug.

"Well, just let him know we've arrived. I need to go in and help with the boxes." Raven turned to walk back, but looked over her shoulder, "You gonna help out?"

"Why not? I'm here, aren't I?" The officer answered, grabbing one of the boxes from the truck.

"By the way, why did you vouch for us to Jacques and Ghira to take care of Blake and Weiss?" Raven asked.

"Because, Raven, I knew the two of you would be able to take care of them and they'd be happy here as long as they choose to stay." Qrow said thinking about when he had approached the most powerful people in Atlas and Menagerie.

"Thanks for doing that, I know it wasn't easy."

"It was no problem, Sis." Qrow said smiling at his sister.

* * *

Summer walked over to Yang and took her hand. "Yang, would you like to take a walk? Maybe some fresh air will help you clear your mind."

"Sure, I guess," Yang said, following her mom out to the lawn.

As they were leaving the house, they saw Raven and Qrow. "Uncle Qrow!" Yang smiled as she ran over and hugged her uncle. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, Little Cub. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't drop by to help his family move into their new place?" Qrow said, staggering slightly with the combined weight of his niece and the box that was in his hands.

Yang pulled back and looked back at Summer. "Um, so should we still have that walk? I'm not exactly sure where we'd go."

"Well, there is one place I visited when your Mother and I were looking for the house. Follow me, Yang," Summer said, leading her daughter from the house and into the woods not far away. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves standing on a cliff overlooking the woods below and the sun just starting to set. "Not a bad view, is it, Little Cub?" Summer asked, giving her daughter a sidelong glance.

"Wow...How come we've never seen pictures of this place? It's so mind blowing. I mean, I would've brought the others here just to see this," Yang said as she looked out in awe at the view.

"I figured letting you have the first look would be better. I know you aren't happy about the move, Yang. I know you had to leave a lot of your friends back in the city, but I hope what you've seen of this place so far will make you see that this place will be better for you and the others. And that you'll want to see more of it," The red and white wolf Faunus said, pulling Yang into a hug.

Yang thought about what her mom said and how she really did have to leave behind some friends. It hurt, but she had a small spark of happiness in her gloomy mood. "I hope so too. Everyone is here. Heck, Weiss and Blake get to live with us. Still, I hope I can visit my other friends. I miss them."

"I know you do, dear. You'll still be able to. And who knows, we might even be able to get them to come here and visit too," Summer said, scratching Yang slowly behind her ears.

Yang sniffled a bit and sat down on the grassy cliff, her tail wrapping around her ankles. "Is this place...you know, safe enough for me to go to every now and then? It just feels like a place I'd like to take everyone once in awhile."

"Of course, your uncle Qrow and I were planning on getting a railing placed up here and possibly a small path. As long as you're careful around the edge till we get the railing up, you and the others should be fine here," Summer said, sitting down next to Yang.

Yang leaned her head down on her mother's lap and smiled. "I know it sounds weird, but I do wish Ruby was here right now instead of me. I always feel like she's more like you than me…"

"Your mother may have been the one to carry you, Yang, but you're just as much a part of me as Ruby is. Never forget that, Little Cub," Summer said, continuing to slowly scratch Yang's ears.

Yang closed her eyes and sniffled again after hearing that. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Yang," Summer whispered as she started to hum a lullaby that she and Raven had created when Yang and Ruby were born.

* * *

About thirty minutes went by before they got back to the house, though Yang was asleep with Summer carrying her. "So the Little Cub fell asleep, huh?" Qrow asked while taking a drink.

"Yeah, I think she's going to be fine here after all," Summer said, closing the front door quietly with her foot.

Raven walked over to Summer and took Yang in her arms. "I'll take her to bed. Ruby is playing one of her video games with Weiss and Blake right now, so if you wanna go see them before heading to bed, go on."

"Thanks, Raven," Summer said as her wife relieved her of Yang's weight. Making her way to the sounds of laughter and excited squeals, the wolf Faunus found her younger daughter and her friends. "Did you all manage to get settled in alright?" She asked.

"Mom!" Ruby exclaimed, but then went back to focusing on the game to win her fight. "One sec! I gotta show Blake that you don't mess with a Rose!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "Blake is winning, Ruby...by a lot."

"Yes, Weiss, yes I am. And now…" Blake started before the win screen came up, "I've won again."

Ruby threw her arms up in the air and groaned. "Ugh...you've been practicing! I bet you have, haven't you?!"

Summer quietly chuckled at that and left the room, letting the girls enjoy the rest of the night together. " _Yeah, we're all going to be just fine here."_


	2. Merry Christmas!

"Ruby, pass me that box over there," Summer requested as she was looking through some of the boxes they had for Christmas decorations. "And please make sure not to drop it."

"Sure thing, Mom!" The bunny Faunus said, rushing over to the box which was only one of dozens that the pack of Faunus had gathered for decorating the house.

"Blake, can you come over here for a second?" Weiss made sure to whisper to the cat Faunus as she walked into the living room.

"Sure, what's up, Weiss?" Blake asked, setting down a box of ribbons.

"Do you...do you miss your family right now? It's great being here, especially with Ruby-and Yang! Um, but I mean do you maybe wanna give your mom and dad a call?" Weiss suggested.

"Of course I miss them. I was actually going to call them later tonight. The time zone in Menagerie is about two hours ahead of us, so dad and mom are most likely in a meeting right now. But this isn't about me, is it? What's got your tail twisted?" The raven haired cat Faunus asked.

Weiss sighed at the way she phrased that, "I was just looking around and it felt odd not seeing my family here. I'll have to make sure to call them tonight as well, but for now, I did notice that Yang is feeling a bit better after she spoke to Summer."

"Yeah, I was meaning to talk to her about that but she was already asleep, and with all the unpacking I haven't had the time. I still think the movers stole my book by the way, I've checked every box!" Blake said, her ears flattening in annoyance.

"Wait, which book are you talking about?" Weiss asked, blushing a bit as she remembered Raven holding a book that seemed like one Blake shouldn't be reading.

"The one about the man with two souls. I was just getting to the best part too," Blake sighed, thinking about where the book could be now.

The fox Faunus' ears twitched and she suddenly ran over to her room. Blake was confused by that and after a couple of minutes, she saw Weiss running back panting. "I'm so sorry...I had found this book in one of the boxes and I didn't know it was yours. I just thought it was something I'd enjoy reading."

Blake blinked a little, seeing a snowflake patterned bookmark tucked into the back cover. "You know that book is five hundred pages, right? Did you even sleep?"

"Uh...yes?" Weiss blushed and handed the book to Blake. "You can have it back now. I really didn't mean to keep it from you. I honestly didn't know it was yours."

"I can't be mad over this, at least you have good taste in literature. But I swear if you spoil anything I will dye your tail with red stripes and call you a candy cane until it wears off," The cat Faunus threatened, her own tail twitching as she went to put her book away in her room.

Weiss yelped at that and ran over to help Ruby and Summer with the decorating. "Wow, you got her running with that one. So, are you going to join in on the decorating?" Raven asked as she walked over to Blake when the black haired cat Faunus returned from putting her book away.

"Of course, Raven. Where do you want me to start?" Blake asked, looking at the boxes.

"Start with this box," Raven said as she grabbed one of the boxes from the living room table and handed it to Blake. "That one should have the themed decorations in it. Make sure not to pick out too many now."

"Sure thing. Hey Yang, can you get the step ladder for me so I can hang these?" Blake asked, pulling out a few of the ornaments while secreting one in particular for hanging.

Yang was sitting on the couch when she asked that, so she got up and walked over to the closet they kept it in. "Got it," She walked back over and looked to Blake. "First, I gotta see your favorite one."

Blake's grip tightened slightly on the decoration in her hand, "I-I...um...it's this one," The cat Faunus said, gesturing with her free hand to a rope of tinsel.

Yang chuckled at that and couldn't tell her how cute she looked with the blush she had on her face. "Come on, don't feel embarrassed. If you like it, then there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know...I just don't like encouraging the stereotypes about us," Blake said, her nose twitching at the faint scent the ornament in her hand was giving off, " _Soon…"_

"Screw those people who think that we can't enjoy something because it might be a stereotype. In fact, come here, I'll hold the ladder for you," Yang said as she set up the stepping ladder for Blake.

"Thanks, Yang," Blake said, swiftly putting the ornament in her pocket, hoping Yang wouldn't notice, and grabbed the tinsel.

"You're welcome, Blakey," Yang smiled as she held the ladder still. "And don't worry. If you fall, I'll be sure to catch you," She winked at the black haired cat Faunus.

"I..uh...yeah, thanks," Blake stammered as she climbed the ladder and started hanging the tinsel.

"Looks like you've turned Blake into putty, Yang." Raven remarked, helping Ruby, Weiss, and Summer get the lights around the tree.

Yang stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Don't be a tease, Mother. And go on, Blakey. Hang up the ornament. I got ya."

"Almost….got it!" Blake said, before turning to face Yang and pointed up at the ornament.

"Well, I think Blake just pulled one over on Yang," Weiss said, chuckling.

Yang looked up at the mistletoe and blinked a few times. "Uh...you...um, so do we like...kiss now?" She turned to Raven. "Mother! Do I really have to kiss her?!"

"That is the tradition, Little Cub," Summer interjected as she plugged in the lights.

As the lights turned on, Yang leaned up and kissed Blake on the lips, making the cat Faunus' tail stiffen suddenly, since she was expecting a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, is this what uncle Qrow calls young love?" Ruby asked Summer.

"That's one way to put it, Bunny." Summer said, resisting the urge to coo at the sight.

After a couple of seconds, Yang pulled away and blushed. "Um, was that right?"

"T-that was….well...wow." Blake fumbled, trying to describe her first kiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes at that and walked to her room. "I'm going to make a call earlier than I thought, so if anyone needs me, just knock," She closed her door behind her. " _What. Was. That?!"_

"Well...um...we should probably finish up in here so we can get to decorating the kitchen. I know the Christmas dishes still need to be washed before we can use them," Yang said, trying to distract the others from her own increasingly bright blush.

Summer giggled to herself and went along with it, not wanting to tease her daughter that badly. "Of course. Raven, where did Qrow say he was going to be today?"

"Well he told me he'd be downtown for a bit, but knowing him he's probably drunk on our chimney," Raven replied with a slight shrug.

"Well, if he isn't on our chimney, then could you ask him to bring over what's on this list from the grocery store? The money is in the envelope," Summer requested as she handed the paper and envelope to Raven.

"Sure thing, Honey. I can be out and back in a few minutes," Raven said, taking the list while stealing a kiss of her own from the wolf Faunus before disappearing out the bay window in the kitchen in a cloud of feathers.

* * *

Blake was still recovering from the kiss, so she got her scroll out and called up her mother. She needed her help on explaining what just happened with her, since she wasn't exactly the most experienced with that sort of thing. She into the kitchen for some privacy though. "Kitten! Merry Christmas!" Ghira Belladonna said, answering the call.

Blake smiled at hearing her father's greeting, "Merry Christmas, Dad. Is Mom with you?"

"I'm here, sweetie! Merry Christmas!" Kali Belladonna answered.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. So, has the day gone well for both of you?" Blake couldn't talk about what happened just yet.

"It has. Our meeting ended early with everyone in an agreeable mood, and the city decorating went smoothly," Ghira said.

"You'll have to send me a few pictures of the city and your day. I do wish you guys could be here with us, though," Blake admitted.

"We do too, Kitten. But you did make a good choice transferring to Signal, and you're with people who care about you too," Blake's mother said.

"Um, yeah...they really do," Blake blushed, thinking about the kiss she and Yang had.

"Oh? Do we need to be worried?" Ghira asked, curious.

"N-No, it's not like that, Dad. Just...Um, I'll talk about it another time. I honestly don't know yet how to even respond to something that happened anyways," Blake replied.

"I believe that means yes, or at least a possible yes," Kali teased.

Blake groaned, "I'll tell you and Dad later. By the way, is there anything you two have to do for the rest of the day?"

"Unless something unexpected happens, we should have the day to ourselves," Blake's father answered.

"I think Raven is going to be out for a few minutes, so do you want to speak with Summer or the others at all?" Blake asked.

"We'd love too!" Kali said.

"Ok, just a second and I'll put them on," The young cat Faunus said, stepping into the livingroom. "Hey guys, my folks are on the line and they've got something to say."

"Merry Christmas from Menagerie everyone!" Kali and Ghira called out in unison.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you too!" Summer, Yang, and Ruby replied.

* * *

After talking for a few minutes with Blake's parents, Ruby looked over at the stairs and decided to check on Weiss. "Weiss, is everything ok?" The bunny Faunus asked, going upstairs and knocking on the door.

Weiss froze when she heard Ruby's voice and looked back at her scroll, "Um, give me a moment, Mother." She walked over and opened the door. "Ruby, um, I'm a little busy right now…" Her blush was obvious.

"Are you sure? You left the room pretty quickly." The bunny Faunus said, concerned.

Weiss covered her scroll for a second and whispered, "I'm speaking with my mother right now, Ruby...please let me finish and I'll be out to help decorate again."

"Oh...sorry. I-uh...I'll be in the kitchen dealing with the Christmas dishes," Ruby apologized, her ears tilting in embarrassment.

Weiss sighed and closed the door after Ruby ran off. "Please tell me you didn't hear that, Mother."

"Sounds to me like a bunny is after a fox. Shouldn't that be the other way around, Snowfox?" Weiss' mother asked with a chuckle.

Weiss groaned, "Mother, really? She's...Ugh, she's two years younger than me...I can't...And I...Ugh! I just saw Blake and Yang kissing...so this is all too confusing."

"Well if it helps, you know your father and I are four years apart. Just take it slow, dear. You'll figure yourself out with time," The older fox Faunus advised.

"I...okay, Mother. How is Father, Winter, and Whitley by the way? Have you set up the tree over there?" The snow fox inquired.

"We have. You should have heard Kline, he was humming a tune the entire time. Something to do with helping him work. It's actually been stuck in my head for an hour or so," Weiss' mother said.

Weiss giggled. "That sounds just like him, so I'm not surprised. I do miss you all. Would you like to wish the others a merry Christmas?"

"I'd like that, if you wouldn't mind, of course," The Schnee matriarch said.

"I'll bring my scroll over to them and have you on speaker. If Father, Winter, and Whitley are around, you can have them here for it too," Weiss walked out with her scroll in hand.

"Ah Weiss, Ruby said you were talking to your mother. How did it go?" Summer asked, arranging the decorations for the mantelpiece which were the last to be put up in the livingroom.

The snow fox smiled, "Actually, Mother and possibly the rest of my family would like to say something to you all. Though, is Raven going to be back? I'd like her to be here." As Weiss finished speaking, there was a fluttering of wings from the chimney.

"That's either a drunk Qrow or Santa," Summer remarked, knowing full well who's wing beats they were.

There was a coughing sound as a cloud of black feathers and soot piled around the hearth, "Starting to snow a bit, so I thought I'd take a faster route in. Thanks for not lighting the fire yet," Raven said, coughing a little to clear her throat after she reverted from her semblance.

Ruby cheered at that since it looked fun, while Weiss was dumbfounded by the entrance. "Um...well, I guess now that you're all here...My mother would like to say something." She put her scroll on speaker and held it out to the rest of the pack.

What surprised them all was the unified voice of what had to be the Schnee family and possibly most of their staff, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

The pack all smiled at that and said in a unified voice the same way the Schnee family did. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"Wake up, everyone! It's Christmas morning!" Ruby shouted, her voice echoing in the house.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were the first to run downstairs. They saw the gifts under the tree and were all excited as their tails swayed in joy. "Mom, Mother! Get down here!" Yang called out.

"Coming, Little Cub, just give us a moment to get decent!" Raven called back from her and Summer's bedroom.

It was then that Qrow walked in through the front door loaded with presents in his arms. "Morning, you four. The bird and the wolf still asleep?" He asked as he set the presents down on the table.

"Not anymore, Qrow. How was the flight to the door?" Summer said, wearing a white and red robe tied with a silver cord.

"Windy, cold, and the presents were heavy as hell," Qrow rubbed his back and hugged his sister in law, but leaned in to whisper. "I brought Tai over. He wanted to leave you with the gifts, since he didn't wanna intrude."

"Is he still here?! He should be here for this!" Summer said.

Qrow patted her shoulder. "Relax. He's outside, but like I said, he didn't want to intrude. His words, not mine." Summer walked past him and out the door, seeing Tai holding a few presents in his arms.

"Tai, don't be a stranger, come inside. It's not like they don't know about you." Summer said, smiling at the man.

"Sorry, Summer. I know it's just...well, they aren't really my kids. They're yours and Raven's, I don't want to be a bother if I can help it." Tai shrugged.

Summer grabbed him by the coat collar and pulled him towards the house. "You are spending Christmas with us. And besides, even if you don't feel like you are allowed to be close to them, they see you as an uncle. Don't make them sad by not visiting them, Tai."

"You're right, sorry. Qrow's already hitting the eggnog by the way, he tried to carry me here." The man said as he stepped into the house.

Summer couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, he can have his fun. Now then. Girls! Uncle Tai is here!"

"Woo! The gang's all here! Now we can celebrate together!" Yang called as she and Ruby sprinted over to give Tai a hug.

Tai smiled as he ruffled Ruby and Yang's hair. "Good to see you girls too. So, were you all saving the top of the tree for something special?" He said when he saw that there was nothing on top of the tree.

Breaking away from them, Ruby sprinted over to a small chest over by the table. "We were waiting for you to get here before we put it on. Didn't Mom tell you that we don't put on the topper until everyone is here?" the bunny Faunus asked, her ears tilted in confusion as she removed an eight pointed crystal star from the cloth lined chest.

Tai looked over to Summer and Raven, getting a nod of approval from the two. "Well, then how about we finally put it on up there, kiddo?" He smiled and picked Ruby up to get her up to the tree top.

"I'm always glad to see the lights from the tree and a fire dancing in that crystal star," Qrow whistled.

Raven and Summer watched as Ruby put the crystal star on top of the tree. "This was a great way to really start our lives here as a family, even if Weiss and Blake are not related to us," Summer whispered, taking her wife's hand.

"Then the word pack would fit much better, don't you think?" Raven suggested with a grin on her face as she pulled Summer closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah it would. Huh...would you look at that," Summer said pointing to the ceiling, "We're under the mistle-."

Before she could finish, Raven grabbed her and pulled her right in for a kiss. As they did that, the crystal star on top lit up, and Qrow rolled his eyes as he downed another glass of eggnog. "Get a nest, you two...or is it a den?"

"Whichever it is, at least they're happy," Tai said smiling, pouring a glass of eggnog after setting Ruby down. "Merry Christmas everyone!" the man called out, his voice echoing in the halls just as Ruby's did earlier that morning.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shadow: I'm just gonna let people know now, there are some things that we will go into detail with in later chapters. Stuff like descriptions, reasons for them being what/where they are, etc.**

 **Cmdr: So I don't think either of us expected this story to get this big.**

 **Shadow: It was a surprise for sure, but we appreciate the support this story has gotten so far. Just gotta mention this again, the characters will be OOC and the ages will be tweaked to fit this story properly.**

 **Cmdr: It definitely seems like our bunny Faunus Ruby was the biggest hit of the litter. That said, we are not done melting your hearts and minds. I am continuing to prep a flamethrower to continue that melting process.**

 **Here are the ages for the characters and what kind of Faunus they are.**

 **Summer-32 (Wolf, cause she's a badass)**

 **Raven- 32 (Raven...don't judge us)**

 **Ruby- 12 (Rabbit...come on, it's cute)**

 **Weiss- 14 (Fox because of my other story)**

 **Blake-14 (Cat...duh)**

 **Yang-14 (Bigger cat...aka lion)**

 **Qrow- 28 (Crow….because why not?)**

 **Taiyang- 31 (Human)**

 **We hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. The Wonders Of Winter

"So this is kinda your element, right, Snowfox?" Yang asked when she picked up some snow. "Doesn't that mean you should be like, unaffected by the cold?"

"Ugh, s-shut u-u-up and don't even t-t-think about throwing that at us. Or I s-swear I will end you," Weiss threatened as she shivered in her winter coat and scarf.

"You're from Atlas….how are you cold?" Blake asked through a black and white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Y-Y-Yes, but that doesn't m-m-mean I'm immune to the c-c-cold," Weiss yelped when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Then I guess you need to warm up a bit," Ruby said, nuzzling slightly into Weiss' back trying to warm her. The bunny Faunus' ears rested lightly on the snow fox's neck, shielding her even more from the cold.

"R-R-Ruby! Get off!" Weiss screeched out as she fell on the snow when she tried to get away from Ruby, only to be snuggled by the bunny.

"Tell me your scroll is on you," Summer asked her wife as they watched from the doorway. "I. Need. Pictures."

"Way ahead of you. These are going in the album," Raven said, smiling at the sight as the soft clicking from her scroll continued.

Weiss' ears perked up when she looked over at Summer and Raven. "No! You can't take p-p-pictures of this! Ruby get o-o-off so I ...ahchoo!"

"Well...you don't like the cold, and now given what just happened you may have to change your name to Weiss Schneezed," Yang laughed.

"Yang!" Weiss finally broke free of the bunny's grip and chased after the lion Faunus, who instantly ran, but didn't get far since they were trying to run in the snow.

"Schneezed? Really? Where does Yang get these puns of hers?" Blake asked, rolling her eyes.

Ruby pouted since she didn't get to snuggle with Weiss, so she got up and pounced on the fox and lion who were wrestling in the snow. "Don't hog her for yourself, Yang!"

"I don't have enough space on my scroll for this. We may need to get yours, Summer," Raven said, trying not to collapse from laughing at the kids wrestling in the snow.

Summer ran straight into the house for her scroll. "If Blake gets involved, delete space on yours!" Summer called out while looking for her scroll.

"Alright, they need to cool off before they melt the snow," Blake sighed as she started to pack some snow together. She took aim first at Ruby who had Yang in a bear hug and let fly a snowball. "Ruby! Heads Up!" She called to get the rabbit Faunus to look at her and take the snowball full in the face.

"Huh?" Ruby yelped when the snowball made contact and she fell onto the snow, while Yang gasped and yelled out revenge as she grabbed her own ball of snow and chucked it right at Blake.

Blake tried to duck the attack but was hit in the shoulder. "Your turn, Yang!" she called, letting fly with her second snowball at the lion Faunus.

Ruby jumped in front of the snowball and was hit square in the chest, falling on her back as she started to fake cough. "I did it...I saved her."

Yang gasped and knelt down by her sister. "Ruby, no! You were so young!" She turned and glared at Blake. "How could you?!" She was playing the part, since she knew Ruby was having fun with it.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked over to Blake, "I need to be on your team for this...they are way too dramatic."

"Sure, but can you make a snowball, or did all that time in Atlas go to waste?" Blake teased the northerner.

Weiss smirked and held out her hand and a small glyph appeared. "I may not be the best at snowball fights, but I can use this to gain the upper hand if you want."

"Isn't that cheating?" Raven asked, foregoing taking pictures in favor of recording.

"What did I miss!?" Summer said, sprinting back to the front door to see the beginning of a snowball fight.

"Just the start of a dramatic snowball fight, and I think Weiss is planning to cheat...but besides that, not much else," Raven answered as Summer was getting ready to record the snowball fight that was about to occur, only to notice Weiss' tail bristle up and her ears go flat.

"Will you both stop with the pictures!" Weiss yelled, turning on her heel and launching a snowball at Summer and Raven.

Summer and Raven sidestepped fast enough to have the snowball go right past them. They both heard something go off, and looked in the house, seeing the fireplace was hit. "Well...the fire is out now," Raven noted.

"I didn't think she had that kind of arm….." Summer said, trailing off as her ears perked up at the thought of an idea.

Raven noticed Summer's ears perking up, so she had to ask, "Okay, spill it. What are you thinking about doing?"

"Do you know where the potato launcher that Qrow built when he was drunk last 4th of July?" The white and red dressed wolf Faunus asked.

"Yes. Wait...why?" The raven Faunus asked, a little worriedly.

"Cause I want to see just how much snow those four can handle. You make the snowballs and I'll handle the rest. Meet me on the roof," Summer grinned before sprinting off up the stairs, her tail streaming behind her.

Weiss blinked a few times when she saw Raven making snowballs but not using them, so she shrugged and turned her attention to Yang. "You better be prepared, Branwen!"

Yang picked her sister up and ran behind a tree, her tail streaming out behind her. "Okay, now is the time for you to magically wake up, Ruby! We are in a battle!"

"Ugh….where...where am I?" The rabbit faunus feigned groggily

"Battle, snowballs! No time! I! Need! You! To! Dig!" The lion Faunus said, setting her sister down.

Ruby's eyes lit up at that, "Dig? Really?! Count on me!" The lion cub covered her face as a flurry of snow flew out around the rabbit Faunus as she started to dig out a foxhole.

Blake looked over and seemed confused. " _I feel like that's what Weiss should be doing…"_ She shook her head and began building a small snow wall to keep her and Weiss covered.

"Um, what are they planning that you need to make a snow wall?" Weiss asked as she gathered some more snowballs for the fight, and then yelped when she dropped some snow on her tail.

"Ruby just dug them a fox hole, kind of ironic, so we're going to need some cover as well," Blake answered, her tail swaying as she worked industriously on the wall.

"Ugh, that little sneak...though I guess it isn't really sneaky if you found out already. Just tell me when you're ready to start." Weiss said as she kept making more snowballs.

Busy with their battle planning, none of the four noticed the window on the third floor open and Summer swinging herself onto the roof with a large plastic pipe tied to her back.

Raven sighed as she looked at her wife, but she still had a smile on her face. "I love that woman." She got all the snowballs that Summer requested her to make and ran up to where she could get on the roof with her wife.

"Watch where you step," Summer whispered as her wife joined her on the roof, suppressing a chuckle at the confused look on Raven's face. "I'm one foot to your left and six inches from the edge." Summer had covered herself in the snow completely.

"I swear this has got to be one of your craziest ideas yet," Raven remarked while getting next to her wife as slow as she could, not wanting to step on her by accident. "Where am I supposed to hide?"

"On my right, you'll find my old gillie from basic. Throw that over yourself, it'll keep you warm. And at this angle the girls won't be able to see you, even with your feathers and hair visible," The military veteran whispered.

"You brought your...you know what, not even going to ask," Raven said as she grabbed the old gillie and put it over herself. "You know, once we make ourselves known, hiding won't save us."

"I know, but at least we're having fun before they try to bury us," Summer chuckled as she sighted in on Blake's impromptu snow defenses.

"That's true. So, what'll be the signal? And don't say a bird call, or I will hit you." Raven made it a point to keep Summer from doing that.

"Remember the first sound I made when I met you?" The wolf Faunus asked from under her blanket of snow.

"Yeah…" Raven said, blushing a little as she slid the snowballs next to her wife and picked up a few for herself.

"I'll make it loud, long, and distracting for them. That's going to be the signal," Summer confirmed with a toothy grin as she watched Blake throw the first snowball.

Yang ducked to dodge the snowball and threw one right back. "Take that, kitty!" Yang watched as her snowball made contact with Blake's forehead. "Nailed it!"

"Weiss, hold her so I can get a snowball off!" Blake ordered, wiping the snow from her eyes.

"On it!" Weiss yelled, focusing her attention on their lion Faunus assailant and willing a single glyph to form underneath Yang and hold her still.

"Sorry about this, Weissy!" Ruby called, launching her snowball at the distracted snow fox.

Weiss yelped when she got hit by the snowball. "Ruby! Ugh, forget the plan, Blake! She's mine!" The snow fox began assaulting the bunny Faunus with rapid fire snowballs.

Ruby's eyes widened when she saw how fast the snowballs were being thrown. "Hit the deck!" Ruby jumped back into the fox hole and cowered in it. "Yang...I think Weissy may be on auto pilot right now."

"Wow...she is not stopping," Yang noted as the snowballs continued to fly over and into the fox hole. "Should we be worried?" Before the rabbit Faunus could answer, a loud, long and piercing wolf whistle cut through the snow filled air, followed by a low thump and Blake's shrieking as the first snowball from Summer and Raven's artillery strike landed in the snow fort.

"W-What's going on?!" Weiss called out when she saw Blake on the ground with snow on her. "Oh no…" The snow fox yelped when she was bombarded by the artillery strike.

"Yang...what's going on?" Ruby asked when she peeked out and saw the barrage of snowballs hitting Weiss and Blake's fort.

"Ruby….we may be here for a while. Mother and mom are on the roof….with Uncle Qrow's potato launcher," Yang answered after she found the source of the bombardment. "I guess that flashbang incident was enough to get mom out of the army with a medical discharge, but not enough to make her miss in a snowball fight." The lion Faunus laughed before being suddenly cut off by Summer and Raven's barrage as they became the targets.

"Yeah, and mamma is no slouch either!" Ruby said, digging snow out of one of her rabbit ears from one of Raven's well aimed snowballs which the woman was hurling in between shots from the launcher.

"This is target practice, girls!" Summer called out from the roof. "Make this a tougher challenge by not standing still!"

Raven looked at her wife and just facepalmed. "You're making our children targets? I'm sorry, but does that still qualify as super mom material?"

Summer pointed down at the kids, showing Raven that they were smiling and running around having fun. "I would say so, yes," Before a well aimed snowball from Ruby caught her in the face.

"Well, alright then!" Raven said, grabbing the bucket she had brought to carry the snowballs. "If Weiss is using her semblance, then I'm using mine." Raven took the still half full bucket of snowballs and slid off the roof in a flurry of feathers.

"And you said my idea was crazy?" Summer smirked as she wiped snow from her eyes and watched her raven Faunus soulmate drop bucket after bucket of snow on the four children as she flew over them. All that was heard was the sounds of the four children crying out from being pelted by the buckets of snow. "And that is how you have a snowball fight...or I guess a war."

* * *

Summer was cuddled up on the couch with her wife as they watched the kids walking upstairs to get dried off from all the snowballs. "Do you think we went overboard today?" The wolf Faunus asked as she sipped some of her hot cocoa and turned to watch the fire flicker in the hearth.

"I mean maybe a little, but we all had fun, didn't we?" Raven asked, reaching over for a blanket and throwing it over Summer and herself before resting her head on Summer's shoulder. "I have to admit that seeing you act like you were back in the military….woof."

Summer almost spit her hot cocoa out when she heard that. "I'm sorry...did you just woof at me?" She got a nod from a smirking Raven. "You know I can still do that bird call."

Raven felt the black feathers of her namesake on the nape of her neck ruffle as she blushed. "Yeah...yeah, you could. I was thinking though, there is a ski lodge not too far from here. We should take the girls and give it a look while there's still snow," the raven Faunus suggested, changing the subject.

"I can see us doing that soon, yes," Summer pulled her in for a kiss and smiled. "You still blush so easily. Does my raven want me to settle down a little?"

Raven smiled suggestively, trying to turn the tables on Summer, "Honey, you know you can ruffle my feathers anytime."

"You don't think I know that?" Summer kept up her smirk, not letting Raven win that little engagement. "And need I remind you that it's getting dark...the kids will be asleep soon."

"Now the problem is, can they get to sleep soon enough? Cause this birdy needs a cracker," Raven said, pulling Summer in for a slower, more passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shadow: It's been some time since we updated, but that's because this story doesn't have a set schedule. And it's connected one-shots, so we need to come up with the ideas first.**

 **Cmdr: That said, we can get one of these ready for editing in about 8 hours. Also now you all see why this story is rated T. The innuendos are gonna be many.**

 **Shadow: Also depending on...certain things that could happen with RWBY as a whole, I'll explain on what may happen with updates for certain stories on here. Just needed to let you all know ahead of time.**

 **Cmdr: If...what happens, happens this story ain't going nowhere. It'll either stay here and be updated or I'll pick it up cause this is too cute to put on the shelf.**

 **Enjoy the journey, don't feed the guard dogs, and keep moving forward! Phoenix and Shadow signing off!**


	4. Growing The Pack

"Hey, so...while there are a bunch of us here already with ears and tails...wanna add an actual dog to the list?" Summer asked while her and Raven were on the couch watching T.V.

"A dog? What brought this on? Is my wolf pining for another canine to play with?" Raven asked, playfully.

Summer rolled her eyes, "You know how the kids would be happy if we brought a dog over. Just imagine Ruby's face once she sees the puppy we'd bring."

"Ruby's bunny ears make her harder to say no to than you," The raven Faunus sighed as she draped an arm around Summer's shoulders.

"The only one I can see having an issue with bringing a dog in is Blake...since we saw how she got when Ozpin brought over his terrier," Summer reminded.

"Weiss wasn't exactly happy with it either, but she still loves dogs. I still remember when we went past a pet store and she cooed at the thought of a dog playing with all the toys in that place," Raven chuckled at the memory while drinking her tea.

"The trouble is, what kind of dog would we get?" The wolf Faunus asked, snuggling into Raven's side.

"How about we call Qrow or Tai to look after the girls while we go to Vale to see if we can find one that needs a home with our pack," Raven suggested.

"Why not both? With the energy those four have it's going to take the two of them to keep some semblance of order," Summer said, sipping at her mug.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll message Qrow about it, and I'm sure he'll find a way to convince Tai to go too," Raven got her scroll out and sent her brother the message to come over.

It only took fifteen minutes for the crow Faunus to show up with Tai in tow. "So what's this about needing me and Tai to keep an eye on the squirts?" Qrow asked once he and Tai were inside.

"We're planning on going to Vale to get a dog...so don't you dare tell them about it," Summer growled, showing Qrow she was serious. "We want it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Keep quiet about the truth and maintain some order while you both are gone? That shouldn't be an issue, but what if Ruby really wants to know and goes into adorable mode?" Tai asked, dry swallowing a little at Summer's serious tone.

"It's called improvising, Tai," Qrow said while looking in the fridge. "You got any eggnog left? I seriously need some, and before you two go out-."

"Uncle Qrow, Uncle Tai! What are you both doing here?" Ruby asked, coming down the stairs and seeing them from the stairwell.

Qrow looked over at where Summer and Raven were, but saw that they had already left. " _Those two...I swear I'll get back at them for that."_ He turned back to the bunny Faunus. "Uh, hey, squirt. Tai and I are here because we...uh...are gonna look after you bunch for the day. Your mothers are just out on a date."

"Are you sure that's all? They left pretty early for a date," The bunny Faunus inquired, her ears tilted questioningly.

"Yeah, Qrow, it is pretty early for a date, don't you think?" Tai smirked as he wanted to test how well Qrow could improvise that.

"Uh...I...Um….Crap….." Qrow stammered.

* * *

"Where should we start? The local animal shelter? I'm sure there's a pup there that wants a family to be with," Summer suggested.

"Sure, we can start there, and if we don't find one that would fit our family we'll head into Vale. But if we have to go into Vale, we're going to need to stop for lunch before we look," Raven said, hooking her arm around Summer's waist as they walked.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea, actually...we didn't exactly have much to eat today," Summer blushed when her stomach grumbled a bit.

"And what we did have wouldn't really be considered eating either," The ebony haired woman chuckled, making her wife's blush deepen even more.

"Don't make me push you into the snow and leave you behind….cause I will," Summer warned, but knew she would never do that to her raven Faunus.

"Alright, alright. Though this would be the first time you've complained," Raven relented slightly.

"You know...I think that's fair, since you tend to get as red as a tomato with half the things I say, birdy," Summer teased while using her tail to pat Raven's butt.

"I...damn it." The raven Faunus blushed, unable to form a reply at the pet name.

"See, it isn't hard, birdy. Now let's get inside. We managed to make it to the shelter with all this talking going on," Summer said as they were standing in front of the Patch Animal Shelter.

Raven walked up to one of the shelter workers and cleared her throat. "Yeah...um...excuse me, would you be able to help us? We're looking to adopt a dog."

"Hmm? Oh, well yes, I can help you with that. Is there any specific breed you ladies are looking for? If not, I can show you the dogs we have here," The worker offered.

"We actually don't have a breed in mind yet. We only just started looking," Summer answered shrugging slightly.

"That's okay. Just follow me and I'll show you the ones we have right now. And don't feel bad if you can't take one here. They all have good living arrangements at this shelter," The worker assured as he walked around the desk to lead them to the dog section.

Taking Raven and Summer to the dog section, they were met with the sight of five dogs. "Unfortunately, two of these puppies are going to outgrow our house in a few months. And the others will require more care than we can give them right now," Raven sighed, looking over the five breeds.

"It's okay. Like I said, don't feel bad if these pups aren't for you. I can recommend another spot in Vale if you'd like," The worker said as he started feeding the pups.

"Sure, we'll try there. Thank you for your time, sir," Summer said thanking the shelter worker as he passed them an address after feeding the pups.

"Good luck with your search, you two," The worker smiled as he opened the playpen to give the puppies some new toys he brought over. "If you ever wanted to, bring over the pup you might find. I think these little ones would love to have a playdate."

"We will! And thank you again!" Raven and Summer waved slightly as they stepped out of the shelter.

"I guess we are going to need to get lunch next on our way to Vale," The wolf Faunus said.

"Do you have any cravings right now? I could go for anything to be honest," Raven replied.

"With this weather, I feel like a tomato soup or chowder is the way to go. Do you want to wait till we're in Vale or eat here in Patch first?" Summer asked, linking her arm with Raven's.

Raven smiled at the link and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...let's go to Vale first. We don't get to go as often to a restaurant on Patch as we did when we were in the city."

"Sounds good. The next airship into the city should be leaving in about half an hour. Plenty of time to just enjoy this," Summer said, resting her head on Raven's shoulder as they walked down the snow lined sidewalk to the airships.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Vale, so once they got off the airship, they immediately went looking for a place to eat. "So, how much should I spoil you today?" Raven asked.

"You spoil me everyday you're with me, love. Just someplace simple and with food will do," Summer answered as they looked.

"You mean like that one?" Raven pointed at the restaurant that was across the street.

"Perfect, let's see if we can get a table," The wolf Faunus said as they started walking toward the restaurant.

Once they were in, the two looked and saw that the place didn't seem to be packed as they thought it would be. "Thank goodness. We'll actually be able to get a table here," Raven said.

"Table for two? Right this way." The hostess said when Raven and Summer stepped up to her.

As they sat down, they picked out the menus that were on the table. "Wow...this place has a bunch on it. Um, you sure you just want tomato soup or chowder?" Raven questioned.

"Well I'm actually going to go for the chowder and a steak, rare," The wolf Faunus said, looking over the menu.

"That sounds better than just a bowl of chowder. I think I'll have a chicken salad with a side of corn," The crimson eyed woman mused.

"Ha, a raven ordering corn as her side dish. How did I not see that coming?" Summer teased, her silver eyes sparkling from over the edge of her menu.

Raven's feathers ruffled at that and she groaned, "You are so lucky we're in a restaurant right now…" She thought about what she'd do to her wolf later in the day.

"Alright, birdy, I'll settle down for now. But we're in the city for a reason, and getting you….bothered will make it more fun~" The white clad woman trailed.

Raven blushed and hid her face in the menus, not wanting to let her wife see that she got her blushing again. "Y-You are such a pain…"

"I love you too, Raven," Summer replied smiling at her blushing wife.

About ten minutes went by and one of the waitresses walked over and asked them if they decided on what they wanted. They both nodded and she took their menus, letting them know before she left that their food would be brought over as soon as possible.

"So I was thinking, how about a corgi as the dog breed we should get?" Raven asked, her ebony feathers still a bit ruffled from Summer's teasing.

"A corgi...Hmm, I like that, actually. They're very playful, and soooooo cute!" Summer squealed at the thought of a corgi pup running around their home.

"Hehehe, and they live for a long time and are the perfect breed to handle the chaos that is our house," Raven said, chuckling at the adorable look on Summer's face. " _Be ready for tonight, dear. You will have earned the things I will do to you!"_

"Oh, now I can't wait for this. I hope the place we were told about has a corgi." Summer smiled as their food was placed before them and she started cutting into her steak.

"You and I both, my love. Now the question is are my brother and Tai doing their job or not? Cause I'd hate to have the surprise ruined," The raven Faunus said, impaling a bit of her chicken salad with her fork.

"I'm sure those two are fine...probably. Anyways, let's try to finish up here. I want to make sure it doesn't get too late," Summer continued eating her food.

* * *

After finishing with their meal and paying, the wolf and the raven started off in the direction of the shelter they had been recommended to look at for a dog. "How can I help you both this afternoon?" A shelter worker asked as Summer and Raven walked into the building.

"Well, we were looking into getting a puppy from a shelter. We tried the one on Patch, but sadly we couldn't find one that we both felt was right for our family. Do you by chance have a corgi?" Summer hoped.

"A corgi puppy? We actually have a litter here, the previous owner couldn't care for them so they sought us out. Let's see if one of them would be a good match for you," The shelter worker said, leading them over to a playpen that held the puppies.

Summer cooed when she saw the corgi puppies in the playpen. "Oh my goodness! Raven, look at them! They're so cute!" The corgis turned their attention to Summer when they heard her cries of excitement.

"Yes they are," Raven agreed, but she noticed one was off by itself. "Excuse me, sir, what's wrong with that one?" The raven faunus asked the worker.

The corgi in question was away from the rest of the litter, keeping to himself. "Oh, that one doesn't like being part of the crowd I suppose. He's a happy pup, though," The shelter worker tapped the playpen to get the lone corgi's attention. "Come here, boy."

The puppy worked it's way around the others and Summer and Raven could see that he was smaller than the others. "I think I see why the little guy prefers to be away from the others, he's the runt of the litter," Raven remarked as Summer bent to pick him up.

"Hello, little one. My name is Summer, and this here is Raven," Summer smiled and the pup barked cutely, making her giggle. "You are just too cute. Would you like to come home with us?"

The corgi yipped as if answering Summer's question. "Are you sure about him, Summer? He is the runt of the litter," Raven asked, scratching the corgi behind his ears.

"He's perfect, Raven. I can see this little one getting used to our pack. Trust me on this one," Summer put him down outside the playpen and waited on what he would do.

As Summer set the corgi down and backed away a bit, the pup walked over to Raven and tried to jump up into her arms only to be short, forcing the woman to stoop and catch him before he hurt himself. "Guess that settles it. He went to you and now to me."

"If you two are sure you want to bring this little one with you, then come with me and I'll have the paperwork ready for you to sign," The shelter worker said.

"You are going to be so happy with us, little one!" Summer cooed as she nuzzled the puppy.

The corgi yipped again at the nuzzling and Raven made sure that all the paperwork was signed. They now officially owned the corgi. "Okay, everything seems to be in order. Do you two have a name in mind for him?" The shelter worker asked while handing them a collar and leash.

"Hhhmmm….what do you think about Zwei, Summer?" Raven asked, looking at her wife and trying to suppress the urge to coo at the cute sight of them.

The corgi barked happily when he heard the name, which made Summer melt on the spot. "Yes! Little Zwei! He loves it, so that's what he'll be called."

Smiling at Summer, the raven Faunus wrote down the name on the paperwork. "Then Zwei he is. Let's just hope those two babysitters of ours haven't spoiled the surprise."

* * *

"How does he like his little coat by the way?" Raven asked as they got close to the house.

"He's nice and cozy. I'm actually surprised you decided to pick this out for him," Summer said, Zwei's head poking out from inside the coat Summer was wearing. They could just see the edge of his bright green and red dog sweater sticking out.

Raven couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Zwei. They got to the front door and took a breath. "Okay, so do you think the inside of the house is destroyed?"

"Oh I hope not. But then again, we left Qrow to keep an eye on things, and Tai was there to keep an eye on him," The wolf Faunus said.

As they got inside, they noticed that everything looked to be okay so far. "Hmm, maybe they just ruined upstairs?" They continued walking through the house and set Zwei down.

"Where is everyone!?" Summer called out, her ears perking up hoping to hear where the others were.

"Shh...we're over here," Qrow called out in as hushed of a tone as he could from the bathroom. The door was barely opened, showing that Tai was in there too.

"You oaf, why are you both hiding in the bathroom?" Raven asked, confused.

"Too. Many. Questions. I couldn't handle the amount of times they asked where you two were all day," Qrow groaned.

"It was either hide or spill the beans. Speaking of, did you both have any luck?" Tai asked, a high pitched yip from behind Summer and Raven answered his question. "I'll take that as a yes. Can I see the little guy?"

"Of course you can. Zwei, come on over and meet Qrow and Tai," Summer encouraged the pup to run over to them.

"Smart pup. Little on the small side, but I think he'll do fine here," Qrow said, reaching over to scratch Zwei as Tai picked him up. "Should we call the girls down? I think they're still upstairs."

"Hmm, any ideas on how to surprise them?" Summer asked her wife while loving the sight of Zwei playfully licking Tai's face.

"Well I can tell you this much, I'm not flying him to them. It would be better if we just called them down rather than drag out the surprise," Raven replied, smirking at the sight.

"True. Girls! We're back! Come on down and see what we've brought over!" Summer smiled and signaled Tai to head back into the bathroom with Zwei.

"Mom, mama, where have you both been?! Uncle Qrow tried feeding me some story about the two of you just going out for a date!" Ruby asked, sprinting down the stairs with her ears flopping behind her.

The rest of the girls followed as Summer rubbed the back of her head. "Well, that did actually happen, but we also took the time to find a little one that needed a home," She walked over and opened the bathroom door.

Zwei bolted out of the bathroom yipping as he skidded to a stop right in front of the four girls.

"Oh he is so cute!" Yang squealed at the sight of the puppy.

Weiss instantly got her scroll out and started taking pictures of the puppy. "Yang! Move out of the way! I need more pictures of just him!"

"Oh he is perfect!" Ruby squealed as she hugged Zwei. The bunny Faunus didn't notice Weiss seem to melt even more at the sight of the two of them and was taking pictures at a faster pace.

" _Why do they both have to be so cute?!"_ The snow fox Faunus thought.

Blake was a little hesitant when she saw the corgi, but even she couldn't completely turn him down. "H-He really is kinda cute...I guess."

"Kinda?! Come on, Blakey, give him a pat!" The lion Faunus encouraged.

Ruby held out Zwei for Blake to pat, but the cat Faunus was still a tad bit afraid. "I-I...I'll try…" She reached her hand out and yelped when Zwei licked her hand. " _Hold it together, damn it."_ Blake thought before finally giving Zwei a quick pat on the head.

"See, Blake? He's not that bad. His name is Zwei," Summer said smiling.

* * *

"Everything went pretty well today," Summer sighed as she and Raven lay snuggled together on their bed watching T.V. They could hear the girls playing upstairs with Zwei.

"Yeah, it did. And for coming up with the idea of adopting Zwei, I think you deserve a bit of a reward," Raven whispered seductively into her ear as she suddenly pinned Summer to their bed. "And a little bit of payback for earlier today."

"Oh, and whatever do you have planned?" Summer smirked, feigning ignorance.

"Well it starts with getting you un-" Before Raven could finish, she felt a sudden weight land on her back. "Zwei! How did you get down here, you little scamp!?"

Zwei barked happily as he snuggled up on the raven Faunus, making Summer giggle. "Well, looks like he wants to sleep here tonight."

"I can't believe I was blocked by a puppy," Raven groaned as she repositioned herself and settled her head on her wife's chest. "I want to be mad but I can't be. Oh well, this just means you'll be in for a sleepless night soon, Summer."

" _Now our pack has grown from six to seven. Only a few weeks after moving here too."_ Summer thought with a smile as she held her wife to her and scratched Zwei as he dozed in their laps.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Shadow: Bleh...stuff happened...got stressed out...more chapters later, but hey, RWBY V4 is over now, so less stress from it...Yay.**

 **Cmdr: You can relax now mate. Relax and enjoy the fluff we added to the fluff within this fluffy story.**

 **Shadow: Yeah, especially with this chapter. It was a fun one, as well as all of these chapters.**

 **Cmdr: Now you all have the image of a bunny Faunus Ruby snuggling a puppy Zwei in a dog sweater. Bask in it!**

 **Shadow: Not much else to say here, but I do wanna let you guys know that my other stuff will be worked on again soon. I just needed a break.**

 **Cmdr: I'll say this though. Neither of us expected you guys to enjoy this as much as you all have. Thanks a bunch!**

 **Shadow: Gonna start putting up replies to guest reviews here, since I forgot the last 2 chapters. Sorry about that, everyone.**

 **To JJ- This story is definitely a nice break from other serious stories we both have, so we're glad you're enjoying it just as much. And yes, we couldn't resist having a potato launcher in a snowball war. It was too perfect.**

 **We hoped you all enjoyed chapter 4. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. Winter Wonder Troubles

"Mom, what is that thing?" Ruby asked her wolf mother, seeing Summer picking up Zwei to put him in the baby carrier she had strapped around her chest.

"It's a baby carrier, the same kind as the one your mama carried you in. We're going to take Zwei with us to the ski lodge, Bunny, we can't just leave him there while we have fun. This is the best idea I can think of," Summer answered her daughter with a shrug.

Ruby and Summer turned around to see Weiss snapping a quick photo. "What? I can't miss this kind of photo op. He's just so cute in that baby carrier!"

"I think Zwei may have broken Weiss a little," Raven said, walking out to their car with a pair of ski poles in her hands.

"Not surprising," Yang walked over with Blake, both girls in their coats ready to go. "Show her anything cute and she gushes...like when she looks at Ruby sometimes."

"Why Yang, are you planning on setting your sister up with the Snow fox?" Blake asked teasingly, her tail twitching mischievously.

Weiss glared at them and held her hand out with a glyph ready to be used. "If you two keep that up, I'll-" Ruby suddenly hugged her to calm her down. "W-What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, Weissy? I'm hugging you partly cause you might start another snowball war, and partly cause you're so fluffy and cute when you're angry I can't help myself," The bunny Faunus admitted, hiding her eyes with her rabbit ears in embarrassment.

Yang couldn't hold back the laughter when she saw how red Weiss' face was. "Aw, is the snow fox fluffy enough for all of us, Ruby? Or do you wanna keep her to yourself?"

"I-I...yes." Ruby stammered.

"Yes to which question?" Blake asked, more for confirmation for what she and Yang were already guessing about.

"No I'm not sharing my Snow fox." Ruby answered rapidly, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ruby, will you let go of me already?! And what do you mean you aren't sharing me? I am not something you own!" Weiss cried out.

"Alright, settle down, girls. We aren't going to get to the ski lodge at this rate," Summer said, placating the snow fox and motioning for the others to get into the car. "Does everyone have what they need?"

Yang pulled Blake close to her, "All set!"

"Um, do you mind?" Blake was a little surprised by the sudden pull.

"What? Someone has to teach you to snowboard, and that someone is me," The lion Faunus cub replied.

Blake froze on the spot when she heard that she was going to learn how to snowboard. "W-Wait a minute...who said I am snowboarding?"

"Well you are going to a ski lodge, you can't just stay there the entire time," The lilac eyed Faunus replied.

"And who says I can't? I don't...I don't really know how to do those kind of things," Blake's ears flattened against her head.

"That's why I'm gonna teach you, Blakey. And don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you!" Yang said smiling, not noticing the blush that spread across Blake's cheeks.

"Girls, let's get it moving already. We don't wanna lose daylight," Raven said as she got into the car with Summer. "And no Yang, you can't hang onto the back of it with your skis."

"Dang it," Yang muttered as she climbed into the vehicle with the others.

Each of them had something to occupy their time until they got to the ski lodge. "Whoa...this place is huge," Ruby exclaimed as they got out of the car and saw the main building of the ski lodge.

"Try not to get too excited, Bunny. We still need to bring everything in and then you can have some fun in the snow," Summer said, with Zwei yipping as if in agreement.

"I know, Mom. Come on Weiss, grab your skis and your bag. I've got my snowboard and my bag. First one to the door gets dibs on who they go up the ski lift with!" Ruby said, bouncing from one foot to another excitedly.

Weiss' eyes widened when Ruby said whoever gets there first gets to pick their partner, and since she was still too shy to admit anything, she wanted to get there first to pick someone other than Ruby. "Y-You better not cheat!" She cried out as she and Ruby began running to the ski lodge with their bags in hand.

"There's no denying what's between those two, is there, dear?" Raven stated, with a chuckle as she shouldered her own bag and her skis.

"Indeed, but let's not tease them about it. I can already tell Weiss will blow a gasket if we do," Summer rubbed Zwei's head as she was being careful with him in the baby carrier. "You excited, boy?" The corgi yipped and the wolf Faunus could feel his tail wagging with excitement.

"Sounds like a yes to me. Come on, let's get settled then we can start up the slopes," Yang said, walking up to the lodge doors with Blake in tow.

Blake was still worried about learning how to snowboard, but taking a few glances at Yang helped put her at ease a bit. "So, did Ruby or Weiss make it to the lodge first?" She asked Yang.

"Going off the adorable looking bunny pout my sis is making, Weiss did," The lion Faunus said.

"Weiss! Please let me be your partner!" Ruby kept on pouting, while Weiss had her arms crossed, but she was trying her best to look away.

"I'm sorry, but those were the stakes. Besides a little bonding with your Mamma isn't a bad thing," Weiss said, still trying to ignore the adorable looking pouting bunny. " _And I kind of want to, no need to, talk with Summer about something."_

Ruby frowned and headed inside. "Fine...but I'm not sharing my marshmallows with you now."

The snow fox sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Did you make Ruby sad? You know what happens when someone makes my little sister sad," Yang suddenly said.

"Yang, sweetie, calm down. I'm sure Weiss has her reasons for choosing not to pick Ruby to go with her up the ski lift. She will be fine once we're going down the slopes," Summer interceded as she shot a knowing look at Weiss.

Weiss' ears drooped a little as she knew she needed to have a talk with Summer. "Um...I'll just put my stuff away. Summer, we can...well, start with the lifts if you'd like."

"Sure, Weiss, lead the way." The wolf Faunus gestured.

Blake looked over at the worried snow fox and wondered if she should talk to her, but stopped when she realized that she was probably going to speak with Summer about it anyways. "Yang, do you have a minute to talk before we go inside?"

"Sure, what's up?" Yang asked, glancing at Raven who was talking with Ruby before the raven Faunus lead her younger daughter away.

"I'm...afraid of snowboarding. I didn't want to admit it before because you seemed so excited about teaching me, but...I don't think I can do it," Blake frowned.

"You should've just said something, there are other things we can do here. I just don't want you to feel left out. I mean if you want we can just build a snowman," Yang suggested.

Blake could tell she was only suggesting that to make her feel better, so she felt a little bad. "But...No, that isn't right. You were excited about this...so...maybe I can at least try."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel forced to do this if you don't wanna," The lion Faunus asked, draping her arm over Blake's shoulders.

Blake took a breath and nodded. "Yes, but can we take the snowboarding lessons a little slow? I'm still nervous," She said as she looked over at one of the slopes, her tail twitching a bit.

"Alright, we'll start with the bunny slope. And no, Ruby doesn't go down those anymore so the name isn't as ironic as it sounds," Yang said, leading Blake over to where they could store their things.

After everyone unpacked and put their stuff away, the three pairs headed off to start their own activities for the day. "Okay...so how are we starting with this?" Blake asked while holding her snowboard.

"Well first, you need to strap yourself to the board. Here, let me. Gotta make sure it doesn't come loose," Yang said, holding the board steady as Blake slipped her snow boots into the straps and Yang tightened them.

Blake was still nervous, even more so now with her on the snowboard itself. "A-And next?" Yang could easily tell she wasn't exactly ready to go down a mountain with how shaky she was.

"Next we get you on your feet. On the count of three, you need to try and stand. One. Two. Three," The lion Faunus counted before taking each of Blake's hands and hoisting her up.

With a yelp, Blake held onto Yang in fear of falling. "Um...you aren't going to tell anyone about that, right?"

"Nah, I was the same when I first started out. And besides, you do look good with a snowboard," Yang complemented before continuing. "Now the real issue is keeping your balance. But as I said earlier if you start falling, I'll catch you."

Blake blushed at the compliment and pulled away from Yang for a moment, doing her best to try and balance herself on the snowboard. "W-What about going down a slope? You can't exactly catch me if I fall off while doing that."

"No, but I can at least be a decent cushion," The teen replied with an encouraging smile.

Blake let out a smile of her own, "Okay, well, thank you. I'll try not to waste too much of your time on this."

"Trust me, being with you is never a waste of my time," Yang answered honestly. "If you think you're ready, I'm going to give you a shove to get you started down. I'll be following closely in case you lose your balance."

Before she said anything, Blake blushed again, but then she took in what Yang said. "A-A shove? That isn't what we talked about."

"You've got to get started moving somehow. Typically you would hop to the edge of the slope and that would be enough, but these lower slopes aren't steep enough get started," The lion Faunus informed her.

"But shouldn't I learn the basics of this first before jumping down a slope?" Blake made sure to be on guard for a shove.

"Well you could try hopping first, but you might not have enough momentum to keep moving. It's your decision. I'm just the cushion," Yang shrugged.

Blake sighed and looked down the slope. "So...just go is basically what you're telling me to do here?"

"Yup, think of it like learning to ride a bike all over again. One that doesn't have training wheels though," The lion Faunus said. "There is one thing you can do though to help with your balance, use your tail."

"Use my tail? Um, and what exactly can that do to help me here?" Blake asked while a cold breeze went past her and Yang.

Yang straightened her own tail as she demonstrated, "With your tail straight out behind you, you'll be able to steer yourself as if it's a rudder and you'll keep your balance as you move."

"How...How did you figure that out? Seriously. I've never once thought that could be done...or are you just messing with me?" Blake was suspicious.

"Did you ever try to balance on one foot with your tail wrapped around you?" Yang asked, a little surprised Blake hadn't heard of this before. "Cause as it happens, Blakey, you won't stay standing. Last time I did it as a test my tail straightened involuntarily to keep me stable."

"This better work…" Blake gulped and turned to face the slope. "W-Wish me luck." With that, she felt Yang give her a little shove, sending her down the slope before quickly following.

As they reached the halfway marker for the slope, Yang could see Blake's tail was straight out just like she thought it would be. Smirking, she tuck herself in tighter and pulled ahead of the raven haired cat Faunus and skidded to a halt to wait for her just before the bottom of the slope. "Looking good, Blakey! You're almost there!"

While she was doing well for her first time snowboarding, Blake was still feeling a little off-balanced at times. She looked down at Yang after she called out to her, so she felt a bit more confident in herself, though she did take note of one thing. "Yang, don't be in the way!"

Yang's only reply was a smirk as Blake barreled into her and she enfolded the amber eyed Faunus in her arms. "You had to stop somehow, and I did tell you I was going to catch you."

"You could've gotten hurt, idiot," Blake sighed, but then realized she was in Yang's arms. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Question is, do you want me to? I'm not as dumb as I seem and I'm not blind either, Blakey," Yang asked. "You've been acting weird ever since Christmas."

"What do you mean? I'm not acting weird...you're acting weird...and...well…shut up!" Blake got up and yelped when she fell back after forgetting she was still on her snowboard.

Holding out her hand for Blake to take, Yang said, "Tell me when you're ready, Kitten. Do you want to try again or head back to the lodge?"

Blake looked up the slope as Yang helped her back up. "We can try again, but only after you answer me this...why did you kiss me that one time? You know, during Christmas."

"Truthfully, I've always liked you, Blake. Ever since you and Weiss transferred to Signal. Christmas was just the first chance I had to actually work up the courage. my reaction that day...well you know, was more to psych myself up," Yang admitted as she rubbed the back of her head and her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Y-You like me? Do you mean...like how Nora and Ren like each other?" Blake got a nod from Yang in return. "Oh...This...I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah...so what now then? About us, I mean," The lion Faunus asked sheepishly.

"M-Maybe we can...you know, have what Nora and Ren have. But I think I just need some time to decide. W-We're still just fourteen," Blake reminded and felt a little bad about asking Yang to wait on her.

"So are they, but I can wait. It's not like don't see each other everyday anyway." Yang replied, smiling once again, relieved that she was finally able to admit her feelings.

Blake smiled too and they both made their way back up to snowboard a bit more before they would go back to the lodge.

* * *

"So, Weiss, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Summer asked her ward as they rode the snow lift to the top of the slopes.

Weiss was busy petting the corgi in the baby carrier. "Huh?" Zwei yipped playfully and Weiss realized what Summer asked her. "Oh, well yes, but it's not exactly an easy subject to talk about."

Summer placed an arm around Weiss comfortingly, "Then tell me what you can and I'll see if I can help. After all I am one of your guardians while you're here, and I would be remiss if I didn't help if I could."

"Even so, this kind of thing should be dealt with easier than I'm making it...and I don't know why I make it harder than it should be," Weiss' tail sagged a little.

"A puzzle isn't rewarding if it's easy to solve. I might be able to guess what you're thinking about if you want me to, though," Summer said, not wanting to push Weiss into speaking about her problem herself if she didn't want to.

Weiss was petting the corgi some more to feel a little less stressed about what she was thinking of. "Just as long as we don't let the others know about it...at least not for now at least."

"Mums the word, Snowfox. It has to do with your feelings towards Ruby, doesn't it?" The wolf Faunus inquired, an understanding smile on her lips. Even with as supportive a family as hers, Weiss' initial upbringing wouldn't have prepared her for this kind of difficulty.

"H-How did you...ugh, I'm too obvious, aren't I?" Weiss got her answer with a nod from Summer. "Great, so the others probably know too then. Please tell me that Ruby isn't seeing the signs."

"Well, she is the top student in her class. Even though Ruby may act a little younger sometimes than she actually is, she's still a smart girl. There isn't much she doesn't understand," Summer mused thoughtfully.

"I know she isn't dumb...that's one of the things that makes her...well her. I just, well she's still young. I know I'm not that much older, but to put her through the stress of something like this, I just couldn't do that to her," Weiss admitted the reason why she didn't want to pursue anything with Ruby.

"You're worried that the world you came from will be too much for her." Summer stated to clarify, her ears perking up in an attempt to make sure she didn't miss anything. Once Weiss nodded the wolf Faunus continued. "You want my advice? Ignore what anyone else would think of you being with her. They don't matter, not the publicity, the upper echelons of Remnant, none of them. The only thing that should matter to you, to Ruby, and to the rest of us is your happiness, Weiss."

"W-What?! Why would I ever worry about people saying something about me being with her? I am worried for her...not for me...She doesn't deserve that kind of trouble," Weiss blushed.

"She'd have you to help her to navigate the difficulties, and I like to think your family would help her too," Summer said, scratching Zwei's ears as the lift continued to move. "You think Raven had it easy joining the kingdoms? I can tell you it was not an easy transition for her either."

"What do you mean?" Weiss was clearly interested about that. "Was she not living in the kingdoms before? Where else would she be?"

"Have you learned about the nomadic tribes that live in the frontier? They don't settle villages like most who disagree with one of the councils. They keep moving, always just on the outskirts of civilization. We actually met during my first, and last, deployment into the frontier to scout out terrain for a new town," The wolf Faunus said, reminiscing about her earlier years.

"Wow, do the others know about that? I mean, this is news to me and I feel like it's something Yang would tell me about," The snow fox leaned her hand over to give Zwei some chin scratches, which got him to wag his tail a bit.

"Yeah, they know. Your folks know too. It was part of the reason we needed to deal with the whole vouching process, they trust us but the council wouldn't have let your transfer go through unless things were done officially. Which meant full background checks, even if they were not needed. With Qrow helping it was more of a formality than a necessity, and personally a pain in the ass for me," Summer said grimacing at the thought of the paperwork she had to sign.

"I see, but still, I don't know if I can help her deal with such issues in the future. Would it be right for me to pursue something with her when I am not confident enough in myself to keep her away from such problems? I mean, press is a thing, and relationships themselves can be taxing on people. I don't want to pile that on her without being able to truly-" Weiss was cut off suddenly.

"Then don't keep her away from the issues. Relationships work both ways. Ruby could be of help to you with those problem given enough details to get a picture of what would be happening," Summer interrupted, not wanting Weiss to keep doubting herself.

Weiss thought about the rabbit Faunus, knowing Summer was right about how Ruby could easily help her with something like that. "But shouldn't I give her some time to enjoy other things first?"

"If what I've seen from my daughter is anything to go by, she'll find a way to enjoy anything. Even if it's something as tedious as a meeting with a stuck! up! good for nothing!..." Summer started growling before regaining her composure. "Sorry, lost my train of thought. Ruby is nothing if not resourceful, if anything she would have people causing the trouble eating out of her hand."

"Um...okay then. I wasn't expecting that." Weiss took a breath, "Still, you're right. I sometimes don't think much on what would make me happy with her. I worry about Ruby more than myself, and I just want what's best for her, but if you say she'd be just as happy with me than without-" Weiss was silenced by Summer flicking her forehead. "Ouch! W-Why did you do that?"

"Stop doubting yourself, Weiss. If you really want Ruby to be in your world, you need to be sure of your actions. Talk to her, and if Ruby doesn't think she could handle it and would be better where she is now, then another option would be to stay here in our world with her. After all, you're already a part of the pack," The wolf Faunus said with an accepting smile.

The snow fox thought about her sister and how she would tell her to not doubt herself. "You sound like Winter," She smiled. "Okay, I'll try this if she feels the same way...Thank you, Summer."

"Anytime Weiss, you ready now? We're almost at the top," Summer said, twisting slightly so she would land stable on her snowboard.

Zwei yipped in joy, pretty much showing that he knew something was about to happen. Weiss giggled as she prepared herself to snowboard. "I'm ready, and so is Zwei apparently."

"Good, now let's shred some powder!" Summer said as she lowered a pair of goggles onto her eyes and started down the slope with Weiss and Zwei.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby, you shouldn't pout so much about Weiss not being your partner today. She can do something with you tomorrow after all," Raven reminded as the two were holding onto their skis while they were on the lift.

"I know, mama. It's just...I don't know…" The bunny Faunus sighed, her ears flattening.

Raven pulled Ruby close and rubbed her back. "There, there, sweetie. Look, I get what you're going through. You like being around Weiss and you hate when you can't be."

"Y-Yeah...I just wish I could get this out in the right way but...I can't get my thoughts in order. I'm normally good at puzzles, but apparently this is one I can't solve," Ruby said, leaning into her mother.

Raven chuckled at what she said in comparison to how she was feeling. "You can. It's just that you need a little help, and I am the person who can help you with this. Now, first things first is for you to come out and admit that you like Weiss as more than just a friend, sweetie."

Ruby took a few breaths to calm herself, "I do like Weiss, more than a friend. Ever since Yang introduced us. But that doesn't help me as much as I want it to, mama. How did you manage it with Mom?"

"Well, do you remember the story we told you and Yang about how I was outside of the kingdoms when we met? That itself was...something. You could say it was love at first sight, but then that would make me a liar…" She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I think I remember that story. Mom went to you first. If I picture my problem with Weiss...I'd say that makes me closer to Mom and Weiss would be you." Ruby huffed, "Still doesn't help me much."

"Ruby, this isn't something you should make a challenge. If you care about her, then it's okay to speak with her about it. I won't force you to of course, but I also want you to know that I support you and your snow fox."

"I...Thanks, mama, I'll try and talk to her about this when I can. But if she doesn't...you know, like me in the same way, what if that makes things worse between us?" The bunny Faunus asked as she sighed.

"Weiss isn't the kind of person to make things worse for something like that. I know that, and you know that, Bunny," Raven rubbed her head and smiled. "Maybe you can surprise her one day with a peck on the cheek."

"Mama!" Ruby blushed, her ears covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"You are so easily flustered, sweetie. Well, you and Weiss both, so it makes even more sense for you to talk to her about this. Of course, this is your choice in the end. I don't want to pressure you," Raven assured.

"I know, I just wish this was easier. Yang had a way easier time with Blake," The bunny Faunus said.

"Oh? Ruby, you know those two are close, but they aren't together. People will have tough times getting to that point, but once you get there, you'll look back and see that the time you spent worrying about whether you want to tell her or not was silly," Raven reasoned.

"I hope you're right...but if you really wanna know, mama, Yang told me the real reason why she kissed Blake," Ruby said, peeking at her mother from under her ears as she used them to shade her eyes.

Raven chuckled. "Oh I know, Ruby. And how about you just try to talk to me like you would talk to Weiss if you were trying to tell her how you feel? It can be like practice."

"Ok, I can try that I guess," Ruby relented.

"Don't expect a kiss in return," Raven teased, knowing she would get a talking to from Summer if she heard about that teasing.

"Not helping, Mama," The bunny Faunus groaned before taking a few calming breaths, "W-Weiss...I have something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Hmm? Oh, Ruby, is there something you needed?" Raven made sure to do her best to sound a little like Weiss.

"I...well you see...I...I can't do it. My mind just goes blank every time I think about what I want to say," Ruby said shaking her head. "Even knowing you aren't her I can't do it."

"Ruby, you aren't making any sense. Is this some kind of prank Yang put you up to?" Raven continued speaking like Weiss, since she didn't want to give up on the attempt.

"I...I like you. Like more than as a friend," The bunny Faunus murmured.

"You what? I-I don't think I heard you...could you please say that again?" Raven had to think more on how Weiss herself would react.

Ruby took another breath to calm herself, "I said, I like you more than just as a friend."

"Y-You do...but...why would you feel that way about me?" Raven pretended to blush and look away.

"You're well...you're amazing, far more confident than I can ever be, you're so pretty too. When I met you after you came to our school, I couldn't keep from staring at you when you weren't looking." Instead of looking at Raven while she talked, Ruby was focused instead on the pair of white fox ears and long ivory ponytail that was six lift chairs in front of her. Far enough away that she wouldn't hear.

"Ruby...I never thought you'd feel that way about me...and all these things you're saying. Is it all true?" Raven asked in the way she thought Weiss would, getting a nod from Ruby. "Oh...wow, um, I...I don't know what to say."

"Can we stop now, Mama? I think it's almost time for us to get off," Ruby said, pointing ahead of them to where the start of the slope was and where Summer, Weiss and Zwei had just started down.

"Of course. Honestly, it's not that easy to try and speak like Weiss. Still, do you feel like that helped in any way? I mean, you did manage to say the words you wanted to say," Raven reminded.

"A little, actually saying them to Weiss is still going to be hard though. But yeah, doing this did help some. Thanks, Mama," Ruby said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Raven hugged her and sighed happily. "I'm glad I could help. Now then, onto the fun part about today. Are you ready?"

"You know I am!" The bunny Faunus cried, the smile on her face growing bigger.

"Then last one down has to braid the other's hair!" Raven challenged as they started down the trail. Raven had told Ruby that if she grew her hair out she would braid it for her.

"You won't win, Mama! I may not be on my feet here, but I can still win this race easily!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weaving down the slope, Raven let Ruby get ahead of her before launching herself off a small ramp of snow into the air and landing next her daughter. "There should be two other ramps before we reach the bottom if you're feeling up to flying!"

"You don't need to ask!" Ruby giggled as they aimed for the next ramp. "Don't slip up, Mama!"

"Please, sweetie, I'm a bird. Ramps and I go together like your uncle Qrow and alcohol!" The raven Faunus countered as they launched off the ramp. Raven smirked as she spun herself end over end before sticking the landing.

"You're such a show off, Mama!" Ruby cried out and laughed happily as she landed from the jump. "Do you think Weiss and Mom are already done?!"

"They should be by now, or at least close to the bottom!" Raven yelled to be heard over the wind. "Even if they are done for the afternoon though we are here until tomorrow!"

"Woo!" Ruby cheered as the two continued skiing for about another hour.

* * *

"So did everyone have fun on the slopes today?" Summer asked as the pack sat gathered around a table sipping at glasses of hot cocoa.

"It was awesome, mom!" Ruby cheered as she was drinking the hot cocoa her mom poured for everyone. "We jumped ramps and everything!"

Summer looked over at Raven in shock at how she let Ruby jump ramps, "Raven….she's twelve."

"True, but they only got us about twelve feet off the ground. Besides, we needed the distraction," The raven Faunus shrugged.

"I will overlook this...once, but if you do something like that again you'll be on the couch for a week." Summer warned.

"Understood, it happens again and I'm on the couch. Cause Zwei is too small for a dog house," Raven said, placating the worried wolf before looking at the other teens. "So what about the rest of you?"

"I taught Blakey here how to snowboard, didn't I?" Yang gently slapped Blake's back and smiled while Zwei yipped for Summer's attention.

Summer asked her ears perked in interest as she picked up Zwei, "Really? How did that go?"

"It went...well," Blake simply answered while trying to cover the blush on her face while drinking her hot cocoa.

"Well as long as you both had fun, that's all that matters. And you'll have time to try again tomorrow as well seeing as we're booked for today and all of tomorrow," Raven said before taking a sip of her cocoa and thinking, " _Yup, definitely in a similar boat as Bunny and Weiss."_

Weiss took a sip of her own cocoa and glanced over to Summer, casting a look of gratitude to her. Summer noticed and smiled, nodding to the snow fox when no one was paying attention to them. The pack enjoyed the couple of hours of rest they could get before heading back out for their snow fun activities.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Shadow: These chapters are easy to write, so...that's a plus I guess.**

 **Cmdr: They're easy to write and full of fluff. Speaking of fluff, SHIPPING, SHIPPING!**

 **Shadow: To be honest, not much to say here. I've already said my piece on a few issues I've had, but now I'm just sitting here wanting food. Give me food!**

 **Cmdr: *Passes Shadow a sandwich* This was definitely our longest chapter and let's face it these talks were gonna happen eventually.**

 **BurningPeace: Hi...I approve of the shipping.**

 **Cmdr:...How the Nine Hells of the Abyss did you get in here?**

 **To JJ- Adding Zwei was such an easy choice to make early on, and most people can't resist the cute corgi, especially in puppy form. And yeah, they really are a great family to write about.**

 **To the guest on chapter 4- Yup. She got...well I won't say it, but the form of blocked is just what that was. Also, thanks. We wanna have fun with this story, but also try to have it make sense.**

 **We hope you guys enjoyed. There is much more to come! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward, and don't feed the guard dogs! Phoenix and Shadow signing off!**


	6. Bird Call

"Bored, wanna go out...now." Summer suddenly said to Raven, making the black haired Faunus nearly spit out her coffee. "What? It's just dinner."

"It's only 10 O'clock. Dinner is a long way off. Unless you have something else in mind too?" Raven asked after suppressing a cough.

"We have all day to do anything we want, and we still need to get ready for it later." Summer poked her wife's forehead. "And besides, I can just have Qrow pick the girls up from school, so...any fun ideas for the day can just be for you and me."

"Hhmm...Well we could see if there is a movie playing or head down to the boardwalk and see if the shops have anything that catches our eyes." The raven Faunus mused.

"But I wanna do something with you." Summer said while snuggling up on the raven Faunus. "Meaning not just sitting down and watching a movie." She smiled up at Raven, who looked away since her wife was giving her the cute look.

"I have a better idea then," Raven said smiling suddenly as she handed Summer a blindfold, "But you'll need to put this on and promise not to remove it till I say."

Summer looked at the blindfold that Raven grabbed out of nowhere. "Um...where were you hiding that, and why do you have it?"

"Tucked up my sleeve. As for why, you'll just have to put it on and find out." The woman replied, still smiling.

Summer blushed and slowly put the blindfold over her eyes and tied the back of it. "Okay, well now I can't see your beautiful face...so this is not a plus so far." Summer whined.

"Just a moment, dear." Raven answered, before looking at Zwei, "You be a good boy for us while we're gone, ok?" The corgi answered with an affirmative yip, as Raven made a quick slashing motion with her hand filling their living room with a red glow and a short blast of humid air. "I'm going to lead you through a gateway. Are you okay with that? I know how difficult it was the first time you went through one."

Summer instantly knew what Raven was talking about, so she took a breath and nodded. "You know I trust you. Though if my stomach gets all queasy again, I'm blaming you."

"If it does I'll make sure the bucket stays with you tonight." Raven chuckled as she slowly lead Summer through the portal into the entryway of the local spa. "We have an appointment for two, it should be under Branwen-Rose." The raven Faunus informed the clerk at the counter.

"Wait...hold on, did I hear that right?" Summer slowly removed the blindfold and gasped at what she saw.

"You know you did. I figured after the chaos of our move we deserved this." Raven said, her smile turning into a grin as she and Summer followed one of the attendants.

"When did you even have this set up, you little sneak?" Summer asked while linking their arms together as they continued to follow the attendant.

"I planned this a few months back, after we found the house." The raven Faunus answered with a shrug.

"You managed to keep this from me for so long. Hmm, you really are a sneaky raven." Summer giggled as they were led into one of the rooms.

"I guess I am." Raven replied before turning her attention to their attendant. "I think we'll start with the hot stones first."

"Of course. Just remember that you paid for the whole day, so don't be afraid to take advantage of all services. We like to make sure those who come here have a reason to come back." The attendant said.

"Of course, and we have every intention of doing so." Raven said, picking up a robe and stepping into a changing room.

Summer grabbed a robe as well and went into another changing room. "So, anything on your mind? Besides the fact that we're both about to feel good...well not counting nights of course." She said with a grin.

"Well, besides how loosened up and limber we'll be after today, the only other thing on my mind right now is enjoying this with you." Raven answered, her smile still beaming.

Summer walked out of the changing room with her robe on and she smiled when she saw Raven walking out of hers. "You look too cute in that robe. I might have to buy one for you for home." The one the raven Faunus had chosen was red trimmed in gold with a thin crosshatch of black through the red.

"Speak for yourself, woof." Raven said as she pulled Summer in for a quick kiss. Summer had chosen one that was white, trimmed in red with gold crosshatched through the white.

After a few moments, Raven pulled away and Summer poked her cheek. "I love you. Now, let's get to what you paid for."

Leaving the changing rooms behind, they made their way to another room with an attendant heating a basin of stones. "I take it you both are here for a hot stone massage?"

"That's right, and make sure to focus on her shoulders the most." Summer suggested. "My little raven is tense up there."

"Of course. Anything else either of you would like me to focus on?"

Raven sent a glare at the attendant suddenly. "Now don't go asking stuff like that...You just do the massage and if I see your hand going too low with those rocks…" She made the cutthroat motion.

"No need to get so defensive, Raven." Summer said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "To answer your question though, if you wouldn't mind focusing on the middle of my back and between my shoulders I'd appreciate it." She said to the attendant.

The attendant was a little too afraid at that point to answer vocally, so he simply nodded and began setting up for the massage, while Raven sighed. "S-Sorry about that." Raven said out loud.

"It's alright. You'd be surprised how often something like that does happen. Of course that'll never happen here you'd have the entire legal team for our spa working with you if it did. The comfort and safety of our clients is a serious matter." The attendant said, as he pulled the first stone from his basin with a pair of tongs.

Raven felt a little bad about assuming things would go in that direction, but she didn't stress it too much as she and Summer got on the massage tables. "Right, well we're ready."

"Let me know when to add or remove the stones." The attendant said, placing the first stones between Raven and Summer's shoulder blades.

Both women lightly moaned at the feeling of the hot stones on their shoulder blades. "Don't let the girls know about us going here. I'm sure one of them will be a bit jealous." Summer said.

"Weiss and Blake definitely would be." Raven groaned as her shoulders loosened from the heat. "One more, please. On the back of my neck, don't worry about my feathers."

The attendant grabbed another stone with the tongs and gently placed it on the back of Raven's neck. "And you, Miss...um, I believe I heard Branwen-Rose before?" He asked Summer.

"That's correct. Two more, about halfway down my back." Summer said through a sigh.

After about thirty minutes, Summer and Raven happily got up from the tables after the stones were removed. "That felt absolutely incredible." Summer said while stretching her arms.

"Yeah it did." Raven agreed, as they left the massage room she placed a hundred-lien chip into a nearby tip jar, she looked at the attendant before leaving. "Thank you, sir."

Summer smiled from seeing that and she linked their arms again. "You are so generous. Now what should we do next?"

"How about a manicure and a pedicure next?" Raven suggested.

"Hehe, I like the sound of that." Summer and Raven walked over to where they needed to go for it.

* * *

After their day at the spa, Summer and Raven noticed that it wasn't too late into the night. "You know, we can still have that dinner...if you want." Summer said as she and Raven walked across the street.

"That does sound like a good idea. Were you able to think of a place or were you too preoccupied?" Raven asked, looping her arm around Summer's waist as they walked.

Summer giggled. "Well the fact that I've been leading you around town in a specific way should show you where I wanted to go."

"We're near the Emerald Grotto. Someone has a taste for seafood right now." The raven Faunus replied with a smirk, as she drummed her fingers lightly along Summer's side tickling her.

Summer couldn't hold back the giggling as she was tickled. "S-Stop it, sweetie. You know how ticklish I am!"

"As you wish." Raven said, then whispered into Summer's ear, "If the kids are asleep when we get home after dinner we'll need to see if our time at the spa made us any more limber."

The blush on Summer's face brightened up and she lightly flicked Raven's forehead again. "You are such a tease sometimes I swear, but I love that about you."

"I love you too, dear. Now let's see if we can get a table, unless you've been a sneaky wolf today too and already made reservations?" Raven asked, as she held open the door to the restaurant.

As they walked into the restaurant, Summer smiled and loved the way the interior looked. "This place is so gorgeous."

"It really looks like we're in a grotto. I think every cent spent here is going to be worth it." The raven Faunus agreed as they walked up to the hostess.

The hostess smiled and noticed the two walked in as a couple. "Table for two?"

"Yes please." Summer answered, still smiling.

As they got to their table, Raven started thinking about the kids. "Do you think they're asking Qrow questions again?"

"Do crows fly south for the winter?" Summer asked with a laugh. "I'm just glad the laundry was done yesterday otherwise he'd be hiding under it right now."

"True, oh and are you sure you'll be able to handle drinking tonight? You know what happened last time." Raven said with a smirk as the waitress walked over.

"I can handle it. Besides I'll only have two glasses and there aren't any lamp shades around so there wouldn't be a repeat." The wolf Faunus replied.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a repeat, especially since I'd be able to record it this time." Raven said as she stuck her tongue out. Summer ordered a salmon fillet on a bed of rice. While Raven decided on something simpler, a dozen oysters and two pumpkin scallops. The waiter had brought a bottle of white wine to compliment their dinner.

After their meal, Summer hiccuped a bit and saw the smirk on Raven's face. "What's with the smirk," She giggled a bit before continuing. "Sweetie?"

"You may have reached your limit, dear." The raven Faunus replied, sliding Summer's now empty glass away from her. She had ignored her promised limit of two glasses, that was her third.

Summer whined a bit and tried to use her tail to swat at Raven, but she yelped when the raven Faunus lightly grabbed it. At that moment the Emerald Grotto's in house band started playing a slow piece and a few of the couples still in the restaurant started making their way to the small dance floor in the center of the dining area.

"Think you could manage a short dance?" Raven asked, offering Summer her hand as she stood up.

Summer grinned, though she managed to use her tail to lightly hit Raven to let her go when she stood up. "Of course! But I think I've got a better idea." The wolf Faunus hiccuped again and walked over to the hostess. "Excuse me, but...would it be possible to you know, maybe sing on stage?" The lighting from the stage caught the light dusting of gold and red coloring in her contacts causing her eyes to look like they were sparkling.

"Hhhmm...a little unorthodox but there is enough space on stage. Planning something special for a certain someone?" The hostess asked, knowing exactly who Summer could be doing this for.

Summer giggled and her tail swayed a bit. "Maaaaybe." She smiled when the hostess nodded and led her over to the stage. "So, what's the next song being played?"

"The next song in they have planned is 'Gold' have you heard it before?" The hostess asked.

"Ooh! I love Gold, but I can make a guess that it's going to be the instrumental version." Summer said and hiccuped a bit.

"Good guess. Do you want a mic?" The hostess asked, offering Summer her a microphone.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." The wolf Faunus said taking the mic and climbing up onto the stage.

Raven sat a bit closer near the stage and smiled as she watched her wife get up on stage. "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart!"

* * *

 _Dream of anything_

 _I'll make it all come true_

 _Everything you need_

 _Is all i have for you_

 _I'm forever_

 _Always by your side_

 _Whenever you need a friend_

 _Never far behind_

 _If the stars all fall_

 _When there's no more light_

 _And the moon should crumble_

 _It will be alright_

 _Don't you worry about the dark_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

 _I will burn like the sun i will keep you safe and warm_

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away_

 _With a touch of my hand i will turn your life to gold_

 _Let's have everything_

 _Nothing we cannot do_

 _Every heart just beaming_

 _Every sky turns blue_

 _I'm so happy_

 _Just to have you here_

 _Smiles turn to sunshine_

 _Worries disappear_

 _When the days turn dark_

 _And we start to fall_

 _I will pick you up and_

 _We will fix it all_

 _Don't worry i've got you_

 _Nothing will ever harm you_

 _I'm close by i'll stay here_

 _Through all things I will be near_

 _Close your eyes_

 _Don't you cry_

 _Love's around you_

 _In time you'll fly_

* * *

The people in the restaurant clapped at Summer's performance, while Raven got up on stage and suddenly picked her wife up by the waist. The wolf Faunus laughed as Raven twirled her before setting her back down on her feet.

"R-Raven!" She wrapped her arms around her and the hostess smiled as she walked over and clapped a little for them.

"That was the best rendition I've heard in awhile. I might have to have a word with my manager about seeing if you can come and sing every so often." The hostess exclaimed.

Summer gasped and looked to Raven. "Please tell me you'd say yes to letting me do that."

"I think you already made up my mind. If the manager says they're fine with it I don't see why you can't, as long as I get to join you up there from time to time though." Raven said, her own smile beaming as she looked from the hostess to Summer and back again.

Summer wanted to tackle her to the ground, but she held back since she didn't want to do that in front of everyone. "Yes! I would love that!"

"Then I'll get back to you later this week with the details. And don't worry about tonight, it's on the house." The hostess replied, chuckling at Summer's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Today was just, absolutely amazing. You are the best, you know that?" Summer said as they walked into the house, while Raven was making sure to keep her wife steady as they walked.

"Oh no, when you sang at dinner. That was the best, I normally can't take my eyes off you but at that moment I thought they would roll themselves up onto the stage." Raven replied laughing.

Zwei suddenly barked and ran over to them with what looked to be a paper in his mouth. "Huh? What do you have there, boy?" Summer asked.

Zwei yipped and nudged the paper with his nose to push it toward the two women. "Looks like the cats are out of the bag." Blake called from the stairs pulling Summer and Raven's attention, her tail was swishing. "Zwei and I had to hide that spa flyer from Weiss. I thought it would be in everyone's best interest."

"You're hiding what from me?" Weiss asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies she was planning on sharing with Ruby.

"Nothing, Princess. Qrow! Summer and Raven are back now's your chance to run!" Blake called out in the direction of the laundry room.

Before anyone could say anything, a crow flapped its wings and flew right past Summer and Raven, going right through the window, while Weiss blinked a few times. "Okay, I am not dropping this...what are you hiding from me, Belladonna?"

Raven and Summer looked from the cat to the snow fox and back. "We might as well split they could be like this for a few hours." Raven whispered in Summer's ear. The spa pamphlet clutched in her hand.

"Agreed." Summer said and they both snuck past the two after Blake walked downstairs to try and convince Weiss that it was nothing.

After closing the door to their room, Raven started to change out of her clothes, "Those two are going to cause us to turn grey early."

"Bounce!" Summer cried out as she leaped on the bed and bounced on it a bit. "Stop wasting time changing, sweetie. The night isn't over yet." She winked at her now blushing wife.

Raven paused, a pajama top in her hand, and put it back in the drawer. Double checked their door to make sure it was locked, then turned back to her wife. "I am so glad neither of us have anything planned tomorrow morning. And it's a good thing today was revitalizing because neither of us are going to sleep tonight." The raven Faunus smirked, as Summer reached out and pulled her onto the bed.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Shadow: Sorry for the long wait on this one, everybody. I was...well, incapacitated.**

 **Cmdr: What he means to say is "I was like a cow at a slaughterhouse."**

 **Shadow: I...you suck. Okay, but for real. I did have partial gallbladder removal surgery. Let me tell you, it was sooooo boring in that hospital.**

 **Cmdr: Lightweight. I had a shunt put into my head at nine months old.**

 **Shadow: Are...are we measuring di...no, not gonna say that. But onto lighter notes. We're gonna be working on this story and Pedigree a bit more now. Got a bit of drive back in me, and I'll be dragging this MF with me.**

 **Cmdr: Are you sure I'm not dragging you? You're stuck in bed.**

 **Shadow: Hate...only hate. Still, this was a chapter...I think I can say that.**

 **Cmdr: This chapter was supposed to be a dinner gone wrong. It turned into a dinner gone right.**

 **To JJ- The cuteness overload is strong in this story, and you know we all want fanart of Zwei in a baby carrier. It's too cute to not imagine.**

 **To GoldElite245- He shows up here and there...Don't poke him though. And thanks. We're glad you like it.**

 **We hoped you all enjoyed chapter 6. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 7.**


	7. Sleepover, Part 1

"A sleepover? Isn't having Weiss and Blake here with us already having sleepovers every day though?" Raven asked her daughter as she threw her a water bottle.

Yang caught it, opening up the cap and sipping some water. "Come on, mother. We have other friends, y'know. And besides, it wouldn't be hard to entertain them. You and mom are pretty ridiculous sometimes."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked, arching an eyebrow. " _Though she is right a sleepover would let their other friends stay for a bit."_

"Mother… You chased Zwei around the house when he stole your underwear from the drawer." Yang smirked, but yelped when the dark haired woman gave her, her patented glare. "Uh, your hair looks awesome today?"

"A sleepover does sound like a fine idea, though Zwei will be sleeping with you girls for while." The older Branwen said, a small smile crossing her features.

Yang sighed in relief, seeing as her mom wasn't about to chew her out for the Zwei comment. "So… Can I message our friends to let them know they can come over now?" After receiving a nod from her mom, the blonde cheered and ran off to Ruby, Weiss and Blake to tell them the good news.

"...Crap, Summer and I are going to have to go stock the pantry." The raven Faunus sighed as the realization hit her. "Summer! We've got some shopping to do!" The crimson eyed woman's voice echoed through the halls of their home.

"I'll grab the keys!" Summer yelled back from the living room.

* * *

"Come on, Nora! Just drag Ren with you. This is the first time we actually asked for a sleepover and got a yes!" Ruby whined over the scroll.

"I'll what I can do! Though getting Ren away from his pancake mixer might be a pain even for me." Nora said, before the screen of her scroll went dark Ruby thought she could hear faint sounds of scuffling and dragging.

"Okay, who's next?" Ruby asked the others.

"Hmm, how about that one girl you know, Blake?" Weiss suggested. "Y'know the bunny Faunus you talked about who likes reading just as much as you do."

"Her name is Velvet and sure, I don't see why we shouldn't invite her." Blake replied with a slight shrug as Ruby passed her the scroll. "Hi, Mrs. Scarlatina, it's Blake. Is Velvet there?"

"Oh, Blake. Hello. Um, yes I believe she's just finishing up her breakfast." Velvet's mother pulled away from the scroll for a moment. "Velvet! Blake is on the scroll! She wants to talk to you!" The older rabbit Faunus turned back to face the screen. "She'll be here in a few moments."

"Hi, Blake! What's up?" Velvet asked, a little surprised to hear from her friend.

"Well, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and I were wondering if you'd be up for a sleepover at our place tonight?" The feline Faunus asked, "We finally got settled enough for Ruby and Yang's parents to say yes to it."

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it. Send me your address in a message and my mom will drive me over." Velvet replied, looking pretty happy about the idea of a sleepover.

"Ok, I'll message you the address in a few minutes." Blake said, as Velvet went to go ask her mother. "Given the sounds we heard from Nora's call and what I know about Velvet's family we can expect at least three people."

Yang pumped her fist in joy. "Awesome. So we should probably think about who else to invite. Hmm, there is Sun, but I'm not sure sleepovers are his thing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow in response. "That boy who kept taking things from the food section at school without paying? Why invite him?"

"Well he is a riot, remember our field trip to Forever Fall?" Yang asked thinking about their classmate, Sun had kept them all pretty well entertained during the long trip from Signal to the forest on the mainland.

Weiss shrugged, not caring whether they invite him or not, while Blake saw Velvet back on the screen. "Looks like mom said yes, so I'll see you guys later."

"Awesome! We'll see you later today!" Blake said, her ears perking up as she smiled a little. "I'll send you the address." As the call ended Blake quickly typed out their address and messaged it to the rabbit Faunus.

"There is also Jaune." Ruby suggested.

Weiss made a face of disgust. "What puke shoes? No way."

Yang chuckled, more so at the white haired fox's disgusted look. "Yeah I get what you mean. No one wants to smell that at a sleepover."

"Like you said, there is still Sun. Go on and let him know." Blake said as she handed the lion Faunus the scroll to contact the monkey boy. "Oh, and Weiss, I remember seeing you talking to that one boy at school. He wore a fedora I think?"

Ruby's ears perked up a bit, not liking the sound of Weiss hanging around with a boy. "Hmm? Oh, yes, Flynt. I don't know if sleepovers are his cup of tea, but I'll ask him." Weiss replied, getting her own scroll out to text Flynt the details.

While Yang was talking to Sun about the sleepover, Ruby looked a bit upset, even pouting while Weiss was texting Flynt. Blake was the only one to notice since she wasn't busy on a scroll. "Ruby, I wanted your opinion on something." The cat Faunus spoke and grabbed Ruby's hand, walking her out of the room.

Ruby was surprised, but she didn't pull away as she was being dragged away from Weiss and Yang. When they were out of the room, Ruby was walked into the guest room. "B-Blake, why are we-?"

"Spill it. What's gotten you to pout like that? I thought you'd be happy about the sleepover." Blake commented.

Ruby's bunny ears drooped, making her blush a bit. "I-It's… Why is Weiss spending time with a boy at school… She has us." Ruby kept out the more important details on why she was upset with that.

Blake was easily able to catch on, but she decided to play dumb. "Hmm, well I don't know exactly, but I wouldn't worry. Weiss is just making new friends."

"B-But what if he's mean to her?" Ruby asked in a somber tone.

The ebony haired cat Faunus placed her hand on Ruby's head and she ruffled her hair, giggling a bit, which only caused Ruby to blush harder. "Ruby, I know you care a whole lot about Weiss, but you know she wouldn't let anyone be mean to her. She'd chew them out before they'd get the chance."

That comment actually got the bunny to giggle in response. "I-I guess you're right, but… You don't think she'd forget-?"

Blake tapped Ruby on the top of the head. "No. Bad, bunny. You know Weiss would never do that. She cares about all of us, especially you." Saying that made Ruby's ear perk up and her eyes to brighten.

"R-Really?" Ruby looked hopeful.

"Really, really. Now put those worried thoughts behind you. We've got a sleepover to enjoy." Blake smiled, assuring the bunny girl that things would be alright.

Ruby smiled brightly in response and nodded a bunch. "Right! It's sleepover day!"

* * *

After looking at the three story house, Sun whistled. "Wow, you guys have a pretty big home. Almost makes me wanna move in."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Look how many of us are here. Of course we'd need a big home."

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, but only to agree with the white haired fox Faunus.

Sun was a bit confused by that, but shrugged as Yang led him in. "So, how many more people are gonna be here?" The fourteen year old monkey Faunus asked.

"We've got a few more of our friends coming over. Ren, Nora, Velvet and Flynt. Not sure if you know them all, but they go to Signal too." Yang answered as he walked him to the living room.

"Cool." Sun sat on one of the couches and looked over at the fireplace. "Whoa, you guys have a fireplace?"

"I mean, you are looking right at it." Yang smirked in response.

While Sun was aweing at the fireplace, a knock was heard and Summer walked out from the kitchen. "Just a minute! Oh, I see you already brought a friend in. Why didn't you say anything, Yang?"

Yang was a bit nervous, feeling that she messed up and her mom would scold her. "Uh… We were excited?"

Summer playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "I would've liked talking to the boy's parents y'know. Oh well. I suppose a phone call will do later." She opened the door, revealing two rabbit Faunus. One older, and another that looked to be around Weiss, Blake and Yang's age. "Hello there. I'm Summer Branwen-Rose. I assume you brought this little one for the sleepover?" She said with a smile while looking down at Velvet.

Velvet's mother smiled in response, nodding. "It seems my little Velvet made some more friends at her school. My name is Vezel Scarlatina." She responded with her hand extended out for a shake.

Summer shook the older rabbit Faunus' hand and once they finished with that, she let them in. "Girls, another one of your friends is here."

Blake was the first to run over, her cat ears perked up in joy. "Hi, Velvet. I'm really glad you could make it. Oh, and hi, Mrs. Scarlatina."

Vezel chuckled at the kitty cat. "Well hello to you as well." She leaned down to her daughter. "Okay, honey, play nice and remember that I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

Velvet nodded and hugged her mom. "Right. I love you, mom."

Vezel pulled away from her daughter and spoke to Summer. "If anything comes up, please call me. Here's my number," She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Summer. "Oh, and might I say, you have a lovely home, Mrs. Branwen."

Summer blushed from being complimented on her home renovations. "Oh this is nothing. Just wait till you get to see holiday decorations. Also, please, call me Summer. With the kids being friends, I expect some mom time." Summer suddenly had an idea. "Oh! You have to meet my wife!" She grabbed Vezel's hand and dragged her away, surprising the others.

Velvet was just a tad bit worried for her mom. "Um, should I-?"

"Don't worry. Mom is just showing off mother. She likes doing that sometimes, but it makes mother so embarrassed." Yang said with a grin.

Sun looked a bit confused. "You have two moms?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Didn't I tell you that at school already?" Yang responded.

"No?" Sun said.

"Well yeah, we have two moms. Is that a problem?" Yang was getting a bit on the defensive.

"N-No, I was just-." Sun yelped when Yang patted him on the back.

"Relax, monkey boy. I was just messing with you. We've got two moms, nothing more, nothing less. Anyways, I think mom made us some sandwiches if you want a bite." Yang offered.

Sun rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, not wanting to say anything that would offend them. "Yeah, sounds good." He got up and walked with Yang to the kitchen.

After those two went into the kitchen, Zwei yipped and ran over, tail wagging a bunch as he ran to Velvet. "Oh my god! You have a puppy?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Velvet squealed as she started petting the pup.

"His name is Zwei, and Mama and Mom got him just after Christmas. So we didn't really have time to say anything." Ruby answered, giving the corgi a pat. Zwei barked happily and ran around both Velvet and Ruby, while Weiss cooed at how cute he was.

* * *

With two of the five guests being there, it didn't take long for the others to show up. "Nora!" Ruby cheered and hugged her friend, while Ren sighed from the two already cheering two seconds in.

"Sup, Nora. Hey, Ren." Yang called out from the couch while eating a sandwich next to Sun. "Come over and meet Sun."

"Hi, Yang!" The orange haired girl shouted, running over to her.

"Hello, Yang. And Nora, you know what your mother says about running inside." Ren sighed, following his orange haired girlfriend to the couch.

Ignoring his advice, the aqua eyed girl sprinted to the couch and bounced onto it. "Hi, I'm Nora!" She exclaimed, holding her hand out to Sun.

"Great to meetcha, wait don't we have History together?" The blonde haired monkey Faunus asked.

"I think we do, didn't you throw a few banana peels at the trash can once and miss?" Ren asked, offering his own hand.

Sun groaned. "Ugh, didn't think anyone saw that…" He responded and shook Ren's hand. "So, how far are you two from the school?"

"Only a few minutes by airship. It's not too bad a trip, but Nora can't really hold still for too long." Ren replied, watching Nora bounce slightly in her seat.

Weiss sighed, not wanting Nora to mess up the seat as she opened the door, seeing Flynt walking over with his dad after she got a text from him. "Flynt! Over here!" Weiss smiled, seeing as both her and the fedora wearing boy had a common interest in music.

"What's up, Weiss?" Flynt asked as he and his father stepped onto the porch.

"Not much, just everyone getting settled in. How was the drive Mr. Cole?" Weiss asked, letting them into the house.

"Not too bad, the directions you gave me Weiss were spot on." Flynt's father said as he crossed the threshold.

* * *

"Ah, so you're the other half of the household?" Vezel asked, as she looked Raven over subconsciously. " _Wow..."_

Raven glared at her wife. "Is this another one of those moments where you try showing me off?" When Summer gave her a bright smile and a nod, Raven groaned and turned to face Vezel again. "Yes, I am the other half… And you've gotten to see how ridiculous this half," She said, pointing at Summer. "Can get."

"And you love it." The wolf Faunus smirked, her tail wagging and then she buckled down her emotions, "Is there anything we need to do for Velvet specifically?"

"As a mother, you should know that my baby comes first, so I help her with her schoolwork, feed her, taught her to ride a bike. Oh, so many more things. Now that I see her making more friends, I feel less worried about her when she's away from home." Vezel explained as she was handed some tea from Summer.

Raven poured herself a cup as she replied, "That's always been on our minds too. You can probably imagine what it was like for us when Ruby and Yang were born, and then when we took in Weiss and Blake. We were a mess both times."

"They say it takes a village to raise one kid, well we have a zoo so raising this many hasn't really been too much of a problem." Summer chuckled, her ears twitching toward the living room and the sounds emanating from it. " _We had a few others show up it seems."_

Vezel heard it as well, seeing as her ears perked up from the sound. "Hmm, well seeing as they're all in one place, I can safely say they won't need us bothering them today. You did make them some snacks though, right?" She asked in a form of test question for the two.

"Of course, more of a variety though. Tuna sandwich for Blake, a large platter of carrots and some ants on a log for Ruby and Velvet, two sandwiches for Yang and Weiss, We've got a bushel of bananas for Sun, and for Nora, Ren and Flynt a large plate of apple slices. To start with, of course." Raven rattled off a short list of snacks they had prepared. "If we need to make more we will, Summer loves to work with food and I definitely enjoy helping."

Vezel took another sip of her tea, nodding in approval. "Wonderful. Oh, and if I may, I have a recipe that I can show you both. Think of it as a gift for this special day."

Summer beamed, "That would be great!" Unbridled delight filling her eye's as Vezel chuckled pulling up the recipe.

"I just hope those kids won't wreck the house." Raven said with a bit of overdramatic fear in her voice. "If something goes wrong, Qrow is cleaning up the mess."

* * *

After Sumer and Raven introduced themselves to Flynt's father and the rest of their guest they bade the other parent's goodbye and then turned to the kids to lay down a few ground rules. "So kids a few things while you're here. You're welcome to anything in the fridge or pantry if you need something cooked, please ask us to help. The last thing we want is someone getting burned, and lastly have fun while you're here!" Summer said, smiling at the group of youngsters.

Yang sighed a bit. "Okay, mom. We know… Thanks." She was a bit embarrassed by her wolf mother, but she still appreciated what she does for them. After Summer nodded and walked back to where Raven was, Yang turned to the others. "Soooo, anyone have any fun ideas?"

"Well the sun is still out so why not take a quick hike to the cliff?" Ruby suggested, bouncing lightly on her heels in excitement.

Velvet was nervous about that, her ears drooping at the suggestion. "W-Wait, I thought we'd just stay inside. Wouldn't it be a bit dangerous to go hiking without your parents?"

"Ordinarily I'd say yes, Velvet, but as long as we stay away from the edge of the cliff we should be fairly safe." Blake said, trying to calm the taller rabbit Faunus.

"Safe as long as no one climbs a tree near it. I'm looking at you, Sun!" Yang interjected, looking at the monkey Faunus.

Sun was about to take a bite of one of the bananas that was left for him when he turned and glared at the lion Faunus. "And what makes you go straight to me on that one?"

"Well you did climb the trees in Forever Fall and end up covered in sap even after the teacher said not to." Nora said, with a shrug.

"Why do people only like to remember nonsense?!" Sun whined as he threw his hands up in the air.

Ruby giggled in response, but when she saw Weiss talking with Flynt, she got pouty again. "Grrr…" She walked over to the music enthusiasts and got between them. "Heyyyyy! Soooo, what's going on here?"

Weiss was taken aback by the sudden intrusion. "Ruby? What are you doing? Can't you see I was talking with Flynt?"

The black and red clad bunny Faunus' ears drooped, "Just wanted to see what you guys were up to and if you were up for going to the cliff."

Flynt examined what the others were doing, seeing them looking pretty excited about the cliff venture. "Looks like everyone else is gonna go, so yeah, I'm down with it."

"Weiss~, you coming?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening as she asked, " _Please say yes!"_

The eyes that Ruby had been giving her made Weiss blush and look away. "Uhhhh… I… Sure? I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, but no going too far. I will not be blamed if you try and explore without us."

"Yes! First one out the door is a rotten egg!" The twelve-year-old rabbit Faunus cried, sprinting for the door.

"Ruby, stop right there!" Yang called out, making Ruby freeze on the spot. "Silly bunny… We have to tell mom and mother first before we go out."

Seeing the energy building inside the eager red and black haired bunny Faunus, Blake called out, "Raven! Summer! We're heading up to the cliff!"

"Don't go too far and stay safe! Oh, and don't you dare forget to message us when you get there!" Summer called out from the other room.

"We will!" Weiss called back closing the door behind them. As they walked they didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching them from a nearby tree.

"Don't you kids make me wrestle a bear… Don't you do it." Raven said to herself while perched up on the tree.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cmdr: WE HAVE RETURNED!**

 **Shadow: Have we? Oh, yeah, we have. Hi, um… readers? Yeah, readers. Before you ask, no… There will not be a bear attack. That shit would be too crazy for this fluff of a story.**

 **Cmdr: Yes, quite. We wanted this to originally be a single chapter but this ended up as a two parter. Of course part of that is because Shadow was bored and I was dealing with as much housework as my stitches would allow.**

 **Shadow: Don't leave me alone for long or I end up writing a fuckton of words in like 30 minutes.**

 **Cmdr: Yup. That said you may notice the Jaune bashing. It's partly because we don't want to use him and wanted variety and because he's not the best character choice we had left. Each of the kids we brought in are going to be recurring as well.**

 **Shadow: Also, we both really don't have much experience with writing him. Still, I do think we'll have him in at some point. Doing… Something? I don't know. We'll figure out as we go.**

 **Cmdr: Just as a very, very, very minor character. I mean a food fight could happen at school and who knows, someone could end up in hot water cause of it.**

 **Shadow: To address the elephant in the room, yes, this story will still continue. We are still collabing on it, but there may be times where the want to write will be low due to feelings on RWBY as a whole. Though we will let people know beforehand about certain things.**

 **Cmdr: Push comes to shove we go into hiatus again if needed till we straighten up. But the chances of us permanently stopping this story are more or less zero.**

 **To JJ- First, thanks, and second, it was planned out to be a more… Not gone well chapter, but it was just one of those in the moment kind of things. We got it down to the point where the plot managed to change a bit, but it still works. So we're both glad you enjoyed it.**

 **We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix and Shadow signing off!**


	8. Sleepover, Part 2

"Are you sure we really should be out here like this, guys?" Velvet asked, obviously looking nervous about the hike they were on, though she was enjoying the fresh air that came with it.

Yang looked at the rabbit Faunus as the group started up the hill, her tail swishing through the air. "Don't worry, Velvet, like I said we'll be fine as long as no one does anything stupid."

"If you say one word about that to me, I'll-." Sun was stopped when he heard some rustling from a nearby bush on their right of the dirt walkway they were on. "Uh, was I the only one who just heard that?"

"Heard what, Sun?" Flynt asked, looking over his shoulder at the monkey Faunus.

Before he could answer, the rustling from the bush continued and out ran a raccoon, startling most of the group as it ran past Weiss' leg, making her yelp and hang onto Ruby, while Nora squealed in joy at how it looked. "Ren! Imma chase it!" She sprinted off towards it, and Ren groaned, following behind.

"Nora, don't get too far from the path! If you get lost, Momma will have a fit!" Ruby called out, near Weiss' ears causing her to wince.

"Ow…" Weiss' ears drooped and she blushed when she realized she was hanging onto Ruby, so she quickly let go, dusting her clothes off a bit. "W-We should get back to walking."

"I, um, yeah. Sorry about shouting, Weissy." The rabbit Faunus apologized, scuffing her boot a little in the dirt.

Yang smirked when she noticed Weiss' blush after what had happened, but she kept quiet about it since she knew teasing the snow fox would just delay their hiking. "Okay! While Nora is out chasing that little garbage bear, we can make our way up the path. Oh, and we should leave some things here and there to help Ren and Nora figure out where we go."

"Not a bad idea, Yang." Blake said, giving the lion Faunus a small smile as she removed a black ribbon she had tied her hair back with and tying it around a tree limb.

Sun raised an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna leave that there? What if one of those little trash pandas show up again? They might try ripping it down."

"If they rip it down I can always get another." The raven haired cat Faunus said with a shrug.

"Hey, if you're cool with it, then let me leave something too. Hmm," Sun started looking through his pockets for anything he could leave behind as a marker. "Uh, shoot. I don't think I have anything."

"It's fine, Sun. Not like we need to leave too much behind for them to follow. 'Sides, Ren as sharp as an eagle when it comes to looking for stuff." Flynt said, leading the group as they started back up the trail.

* * *

The walk managed to get the small group of kids to a circular clearing, surrounded by several trees. In the middle was a bundle of sticks and stones already laid out for use. "Huh? Was there someone else who got to this spot before?" Sun asked.

"Yup, the four of us actually. You think we'd let this sight go to waste?" Ruby replied, pointing toward the cliff edge with one of her ears as she looked around a little.

Weiss and Blake were the first to start pushing the logs that were near the camp closer to the middle, and once they finished up, the others took their own seats on them. "This is pretty nice." Velvet said with a smile, her worries long gone now.

"See? We told you we'd be fine out here." Yang said, smirking a little. At that moment the rustling in the undergrowth returned, as the raccoon jumped out of the bushes with Nora hot on it's heels.

As the animal ran it sprinted past the group and to the cliff edge, failing to stop, as it disappeared over the edge the group of kids cried out, a flurry of feathers and flapping wings dove from a nearby tree and went over the edge of the cliff. The raven returned swiftly with the scared raccoon in it's talons. "That is why you stay away from the edge." Raven cawed, as she let the raccoon go.

"Mom?!" Yang stood up from the log she was on and ran over when her raven haired mother changed back into her human form. "What are you doing here? Oh, and nice catch. Almost had a heart attack there for the little guy."

"I got the urge to stretch my wings and figured having a bird's eye view on you all while you were out here would be a good idea." Raven said, smirking a little.

Yang pouted, with her ears perking up in annoyance. "Mother!" She whined. "We can take care of ourselves. The only thing we've run into was that raccoon."

"I know, Little Cub. But you know how your mother gets sometimes. Though that raccoon reminds me, we need to get a fence up pronto." Raven said, scratching her daughter behind the ears, as she looked at the cliff edge.

After Yang sighed and let out a small smile, the two walked back over to the logs and sat down, while Flynt decided he wanted to talk with Weiss again. "You know, seeing her saving that raccoon like that could help us come up with funny lyrics to a song or something." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm not really sure how that would go. Any ideas?" Weiss asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ruby mumbled something as she watched the two music enthusiasts trade words. "Ruby, didn't you wanna tell us a story about how you and your sister found a bird here." Velvet said, bringing Ruby out of her angry mumbling.

"Hmmm…? Oh, yeah, it was a hawk actually. That bad storm a few months back got it lost, we found it at the base of that tree over there." The rabbit Faunus said, pointing to a large oak.

Raven let out a smile when she thought back to when they had found the bird. "I remember you and Yang running to your mother and I. It was quite a surprise that you two had found a hawk that easily."

"Scratched me up pretty good too." Yang interjected, thinking about all the bandages she'd ended up swathed in.

Velvet gasped. "You got scratched by it?!"

"Yes, she did. And the hardest part about that was keeping Yang from scratching her bandages while her aura healed her." Blake said, frowning slightly, tail twitching in annoyance. "Weiss and I had to hold her down for a few hours."

"What?!" Velvet was in shock at how serious it gotten in her eyes, but when she felt Blake holding her shoulder, she calmed down a bit. "T-That sounds… Scary."

Looking at her guest, Raven replied, "It wasn't all that bad actually. Truthfully all nature is scary at times, I should know, but as long as you respect it you'll be fine no matter where you are."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You'll be okay out here, Velvet. And maybe we can take a few pictures of the animals here." Ruby smiled, but only because she wanted to assure Velvet that things were going to be okay, while on the inside she would hear Weiss and Flynt talking with each other more and more.

"T-That would be fun. And I did bring my camera." Velvet said, opening up a small bag and pulling out a camera with a roll of film.

Ruby took a breath and thought about one thing, so she turned in her seat and tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Um, Weiss. Do you… Do you wanna come with me and Velvet to take pictures of the animals?"

 _Well that would be fun._ Weiss, thought looking at Ruby, _But at the same time I don't really want to be rude to Flynt._ Before the snow fox Faunus could reply Flynt answered for her.

"Go on, Weiss, I'll be fine here. My mind is buzzing right now so I need to think a bit about that song idea." The jazz enthusiast said, with a small smile.

"Well, since it seems that Flynt is okay with ending our conversation there, I wouldn't mind going on a short walk around here with you both." Weiss held back her joy a bit, since she didn't want it to be so obvious that she liked spending time with Ruby.

"Awesome! Let's go then!" The red dressed rabbit Faunus said, grabbing both girls by the hands and dragging them off.

Yang chuckled a bit, watching them go. "You sure you don't wanna watch over them, mom? They might go a little too far."

"They should be fine, besides I'm not the only pair of eyes that came out here." Raven said, her sharp eyes picking up the almost silent movement near the edge of the small camp.

Nora jumped up and ran over to Blake. "We saw your bow on the tree, Blakey!" She then pulled the bow out from her pocket and handed it to the cat Faunus. "Thanks for leaving it behind for us. At least that's what Ren told me it was probably for."

"It was, I was hoping you'd find it before a raccoon or something else did. Glad to see I was right." Blake chuckled, as she tied her hair back with the ribbon again, her tail wrapping loosely around herself.

Nora giggled at how she tied it and sat back down. "So about that hawk. Did you guys like, help it out? Or was it just flying around the area?"

"After it healed up we let it loose outside, it took off like we launched it from a cannon. I've seen it flying around a few times, so chances are it's probably got a nest in the area." Raven said, ruffling the feathers a little on her neck.

Ren rested his hands on his knees as he listened to the story. "I wouldn't mind spending a day out here when we visit another time then. It sounds interesting with the idea of finding its nest after all."

"I have an idea of where it could be but that's just based off what I know about birds. Basically anywhere within ten miles or so of here." Raven said, with a shrug.

The others looked excited about the idea of going out to find the nest, but they would save it for another time as Yang brought out a bag of s'mores and reached for some sticks. "Something to do another time. For now though," She jabbed the s'more and raised it up high. "Time for s'mores!"

"You brought stuff for s'mores?!" Nora exclaimed, as she lunged for a stick.

"Hold on there, if we're doing this I need to make a fire. Can't have a s'more without a fire." Raven said, as she shooed Nora back.

* * *

About twenty minutes had gone by and after hearing some footsteps getting closer to them, Yang and Blake looked over and saw Ruby on Summer's back, while Weiss was walking on her left, and Velvet on her right. "There you all are." Summer said with a smile as she brought the other three over. "Okay, Ruby, time to get off of your taxi."

"Awww, I was having fun, wait… Are those s'mores?!" The ruby red rabbit Faunus, asked scrambling from her mother's back and running to the firepit.

Yang snickered and handed her sister the stick with the s'more on it. "Yup. Here ya go, sis. Don't poke yourself when you eat it though."

Weiss let out a smile as she watched her crush happily taking the stick and nomming on the s'more carefully. "I suppose I'll have one as well."

"Go for it, Weiss, and Ruby go easy now. The last thing we need is for you to have a sugar crash and fall asleep early." Summer said, passing Weiss a stick and selecting one for herself.

Velvet sighed happily as she sat down next to Sun. "I'm really glad we came out here. I was nervous at first, but this was really nice."

"It was a good idea wasn't it? Oh, I have an idea how about we tell a few ghost stories?" The monkey Faunus suggested.

Nora squealed in excitement for the second time that day. "Ooh! I love telling ghost stories! Ren can so~ tell you how many I've told!"

"You've told three, Nora. Though they did give me chills each time." Ren said, humoring his ginger haired girlfriend.

Flynt chuckled and lightly elbowed Weiss' arm to get her attention. "You down to listen to these kind of stories? They might get pretty scary."

"I'll be fine, Flynt. Besides I've been living with Yang for months now. You think we haven't told a few ghost stories?" Weiss said, a little annoyed.

Ruby scooted over, not wanting to be left out any more. "Yeah! We can handle a few ghost stories! Right, Weiss?!" She raised her hand up for a high five.

Weiss, smirked a little, shaking her head as she returned the high five, "Sure we can. But can you handle them, Flynt?" The snow fox said, turning the question onto Flynt.

Flynt rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I mean, if a story gets to me, it'll get to me. Oh, I forgot to ask," Ruby thought for a moment that the boy was going to talk to Weiss about something, but she was surprised by his next question. "Ruby, did you get any good pictures out there?"

"I, uh, yeah we did. We even found a badger den too and got a few pictures of them." The red and black haired rabbit Faunus said, nudging Velvet to get her attention, "Mind if we show them the pictures we took before we get too far into storytelling?"

Velvet smiled and nodded, handing her the camera. "I can make you all copies later too if you want."

Weiss squealed, as she saw the photos of the badger family for the second time, "The babies look so cute!"

Ruby's heart fluttered a bit as she enjoyed seeing Weiss so happy, but then she watched as Flynt looked happy with the pictures too, so something about that set her mind at ease about the boy.

 _He really is just a good friend. Weiss is right about me being a dolt sometimes._

The ruby red rabbit Faunus let out a sigh of relief and continued showing her friends the pictures they took, while Summer and Raven were sitting next to each other on one log. The wolf Faunus leaned over and rested her head on Raven's shoulder, blissfully unaware of Nora's soon to be sugar fueled ghost story telling.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shadow: Back with the pack. You get mad at me for saying that, I sit there and sip my water like nothing is happening.**

 **Cmdr: …Anyway. So we did a few changes in the last chapter after posting for continuity issues. Cause we actually posted out of order, which lead to this second part.**

 **Shadow: Our bad. Still, we're not screwed out on posting a chapter. It'll just take some editing. Besides that, this is probably getting another part. The sleepover I mean.**

 **Cmdr: That sounds about right, after all how could we not do one more chapter on it? We didn't mention it but, Blake doesn't wear a bow to hide her ears, she uses it more as a hair accessory and to tie her hair back. Also apparently, nomming, is actually a word. Thank you Sesame Street for coining it.**

 **We hoped you enjoyed chapter 8. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you in chapter 9.**


	9. Sleepover, Part 3

As Yang took a marshmallow and stuck it into the fire, Nora, through a mouthful of s'more, was beginning to tell another ghost story. "And as the man walked into the room the door slammed shut behind him, trapping him!"

Ruby giggled, but only out of the fact that she's heard this kind of story before, but when she noticed a feeling of someone shivering next to her, she turned a saw the look of a certain fox Faunus, so she whispered to her. "Uh, Weiss, you okay? You're shivering. Are you cold?"

"C-cold? Um-yeah, cold that's all. It's not like I'm scared or anything!" The alabaster haired snow fox said, her voice squeaking a little.

The red bunny raised an eyebrow at that, as Nora continued telling the story, but she would notice Weiss looking away at times. It was confusing to Ruby, but her eyes widened when she realized that the snow fox was showing signs of fear, the same signs she herself experienced when Yang first started telling her ghost stories a year and a half ago. "Weiss… Is the story, scaring you?"

"I-I, uh, ok maybe a little. Winter and I weren't really the type to tell ghost stories." Weiss admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Ruby let out a small smile and reached her hand over, lightly grasping Weiss' hand in her own, making the snow fox's blush deepen. "Don't worry, Weiss. It's just a story, and besides, I'll be here to keep you safe from anything here, so you got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Ruby. That means a lot." The snow fox said. It was at that moment Nora picked two large sticks and broke them over her knee for added effect, causing Weiss to yelp and tighten her grip on Ruby's hand.

At first, Yang was the one to notice the yelp, but she stayed quiet, not wanting to tease Weiss at that point. Only reason for that was seeing her sister holding the snow fox's hand, and how she scooted closer to her. " _Those two. Didn't think a ghost story would get them that much closer. Haha. Gotta remember to tease snow fox about it later though for sure."_

"Yang, I know what you're thinking. Save it for later, let them enjoy themselves for now," Blake whispered, from her seat beside the blonde lion Faunus, "Or at least let's hope Weiss doesn't break Ruby's hand with how hard she's squeezing."

Yang simply chuckled lightly in response, nodding to the cat Faunus. "Yeah I know. I was gonna save the teasing for later, but what about you? Is Nora's story scaring you a bit? Y'know… I could hold your hand too if you want…" The trail off included a blush on Yang's cheeks that started to form.

Blake slipped her hand into Yang's replying as she did so, a small smile adorning the cat Faunus' face as she felt a bit of joy from accepting Yang's hand. At that moment Nora finished her story, "And that is how the ghost was finally driven from my house!"

"Nora, I think most of that was from the movie we watched the other day." Ren said, impaling a marshmallow onto a stick and passing it to her. "Alright who's next to tell a story?"

"I'll go next, though I'll warn you this one isn't a story." Summer said, leaning forward slightly, "My team and I were scouting a few miles north of Mountain Glenn, we'd gotten a few reports of bandits and wanted to see if there was any truth to them,"

Even though at first, it was just supposed to be ghost stories, the thought of Summer telling a real story was making Velvet a bit nervous, not wanting to think about actual bandits. "Hey, chill out, Vel. I'm sure Mrs. Rose is just trying to scare us by saying it's a real story." Sun whispered to the slightly nervous photographer.

"You say that, Sun, but we did find the bandit camp. Or what was left of it at least." The wolf Faunus said, looking at the monkey Faunus through the flames of the campfire. "They'd given in to infighting as you'd expect with most tribes. Unfortunately it was near dark when got there so we had to stay the night, it was not as quiet as you'd think."

Flynt was surprised at how real it was starting to sound, so he spoke up. "Hold up. Are you telling us this really happened… Or are you just messing with us? I mean, I ain't scared or anything-."

Raven was trying to hide a smirk, the tribe her wife was talking about had been her's. It had been a scouting mission true but they had been looking for her people to help them after a recent epidemic. The raven Faunus continued to smirk as Summer continued, "We stayed there until sunup in the caves and never strayed too far from the main chamber, but even though the rest of my scouting team couldn't hear them. I could, I could hear the wails."

Velvet, Weiss and even Flynt were all shivering at the words, not having any idea on whether this story was actually real or just a ghost story. That night, the ones who were scared were comforted by the others, with Ruby holding Weiss' hand, Sun patting Velvet's back softly, and Yang, well, laughing a bit at Flynt, who responded with light shoves and denial of being scared.

* * *

Weiss caught the corner of the blanket as Summer tossed it to her while the others were getting a few chairs to help with making a blanket fort. "So… Um, that story… That story, was it real?"

Summer chuckled and walked over, ruffling Weiss' hair a bit as she leaned in to whisper. "I promise it was just a story, sweetie. Nothing more." She pulled back and smiled. "Now enjoy the rest of the night with some cookies that I've baked." As she said that, Ruby ran over with said plate of cookies and plopped down next to the snow fox.

"W-watch out, you Dolt! We don't want crumbs raining down on us while we're under the blanket!" The snow fox chided, while taking a cookie herself.

Ruby giggled and took a bite of one of the cookies, making sure not to let the crumbs fall on the blanket, mostly out of not wanting to upset Weiss. "Hehe. Sorry, Weiss. Oh! Hey, mom, I forgot to ask, but can we work on the fence together sometime? I wanna help!"

"I'd personally feel better if you weren't around the cliff edge with a heavy piece of wood, Bunny. Besides, we still need to get the garden planted too. What do you think, Summer?" Raven asked carrying a pair of chairs into the living room, with the rest of the kids following close behind with another chair each.

"You know I would love to work on that with our little bunny." Summer said with a grin as she patted Ruby's head. "What do you say, sweetie? Wanna work on the gardening some more instead?"

"Sure, I guess. I wanna get the carrots grown cause we need them to make carrot cake." Ruby said, her ears drooping a little.

Summer noticed the tone Ruby had, clearly upset she couldn't work on the fence, so Summer stole a cookie from her hand, getting a yelp from the young rabbit Faunus. "You can get this back if I see a smile back on your face, sweetie. And then tomorrow we're waking up first thing in the morning so I can make you the one thing you love the most. You know what I'm talking about, Bunny." She smiled, knowing Ruby would get excited about that.

"Yes!" In her excitement Ruby pounced on her mother, almost knocking her over.

Weiss couldn't help but smile, as Blake was nudging Yang a bit. "Hey, um, about earlier… Thanks. I guess that story got to me a little too, but holding your hand helped a bit."

"I, uh, yeah holding yours help me too. I didn't think mom had that kind of story in her." Yang said, smiling a little.

"Well I thought it was still interesting to hear." The cat Faunus admitted, reaching over to the plate of cookies, grabbing two. "Here." She handed one of them to the blonde lion Faunus.

"Thanks, it does make me think though. Every story has a bit of truth, I wonder how much of it was truth and the rest made up?" The lion Faunus pondered, her ears twitching a little.

"Best to not ask. We don't want Weiss freaking out more than she has been." Blake chuckled, earning a glare from the snow fox.

"Alright! Who mixed in oatmeal raisin with the chocolate chip?!" Nora exclaimed, the remains of half a cookie still clutched in her hand.

Ren simply ate a piece of one of the cookies, surprising the others as it was an oatmeal raisin cookie. "Oh, that was me." He nonchalantly replied, not showing any hint of regret.

"Heretic!" Ruby and Nora cried simultaneously.

"I actually like the taste," Velvet interjected, as Ruby and Nora gasped.

"Heresy all up in this home!" Nora yelled as she was about to flip the plate, but was stopped when Ren grabbed her arm. "Traitor!"

"If you flip the plate you'll spill the chocolate chip cookies too, and make a mess we could do without." The dark haired boy said, calmly.

Nora pouted, but before she could say anything, everyone heard the sounds of barking. They turned to see Zwei jumping over one of the couches and landing right in the middle. "Oh… It's Zwei. Are you a heretic too, boy?" Nora asked, scratching behind his ears.

"Well he can't have chocolate, so technically he is." Flynt said, scratching the puppy behind the ears.

Zwei barked happily at the scratches as he hopped in the air, making the others laugh in joy, while Nora pouted a bit, but couldn't help but smile. "Okay, fine. He gets a pass."

* * *

After finishing with helping the kids build their blanket fort in the living room Summer and Raven retreated to the quiet of their own room. "All told it was a pretty fun day wouldn't you say?" Raven asked, as she closed the door muffling the sound of the nearby laughter.

"Of course, though, do you think I may have went a bit much on the story?" The wolf asked as she got changed, feeling a little guilty about making some of the kids a bit scared.

"Well it was supposed to be scary, and it wasn't exactly a ghost story, but they don't need to know that." The raven Faunus said, shaking her hair free of the ribbon that held it back.

"True." Summer replied, getting in bed. "So, do you think we'll be able to get any sleep tonight? I wouldn't mind staying up if we have to honestly."

"I wouldn't mind it either. Besides the two of us got used to that pretty quick, I don't think one more sleep deprived night will kill us." The crimson eyed woman said, snuggling into Summer's side.

"This might be the first night we haven't had Zwei jump in bed. I'm sure he's having a blast with the kids though." Summer said, smiling as she too snuggled with her Raven.

"After being cooped up in the house I think playing with the kids is exactly what he needs right now. Helps him burn off all the pent up energy." The dark haired woman said, pulling out a book from the side table.

"As long as they keep him from breaking anything in there, I'm fine." Summer said, looking over at the book. "So, which one is it this time?"

"Don't tell Blake, but I managed to snag The Man with Two Souls from her shelf. I'll put it back once I'm done." Raven said, somewhat sheepishly, and wondering what the young cat Faunus would try to do to her. "If she can threaten to stripe Weiss' tail like a candy cane I don't want to know what she'd come up with for me."

Summer gulped at that, but she nodded. "Well you better hope she doesn't find out." She snuggled up closer and closed her eyes, smiling as she could hear the sounds of the kids laughing and enjoying their night together.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shadow: I continue to tell you all to blame me on updates for this. It takes… Long time! But seriously, we're going to do our best to keep updating this story.**

 **Phoenix: Seeing as we wrote this one in about 2.5hrs we should be able to keep the updates going.**

 **Shadow: It's honestly on me still. I mostly need to be in the mood to write, so this guy right here needs to pull me into the windowless room kicking and screaming to write this.**

 **Phoenix: This time I did actually tell him we were working on this one, yeah… But this was our first three parter for the story and we needed to end it so we could move on to other plans for the story.**

 **Shadow: Which we are not telling you all! Nah, nevermind, don't think too hard on it. This story is all about the fun and fluff.**

 **Phoenix: The tooth rotting sweet fluff and shipping. Plus I also have fun molding and shaping Summer and Raven into characters of my choosing.**

 **Anywho we both hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix and Shadow signing off!**


	10. Outdoor Activities

"Seems like today is going to stay clear. How about we get out of the house for the day?" Summer asked as the pack sat in the dining room eating breakfast.

Ruby's ears perked up when she heard that. "I like the sound of that! Ooh, maybe we can do some gardening!"

"Sounds like fun, but where would we do that exactly?" Blake replied, a pancake halfway to her mouth.

"That's an easy one. Right in the backyard of course." Summer suggested as she passed the syrup to Yang.

"What about that fence you and uncle Qrow were planning to build? Are you guys gonna need any help?" The lion Faunus cub asked, pouring a generous amount of syrup and drowning her pancakes.

"Only if you promise not to hurt yourself while helping, though wouldn't you rather garden, sweetie?" Summer asked.

"Mom, since when have I been delicate enough to garden? If anyone's suited to it I'd say Ruby and Weiss would be. And Weiss could stand to get a little down to earth anyway." Yang replied, smirking a little in Weiss' direction.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it. Just because I don't like getting my clothes dirty, doesn't mean I won't help with the garden. And don't forget the time your hair was dirtied too much. You went insane."

"Alright, settle down. Looks like everyone has an idea of what they want to do. I should be able to handle our fox, kitten, and bunny. So long as Qrow doesn't go too overboard with the two of you." Raven said, trying to keep the snow fox and lion Faunus calm.

Summer chuckled and snagged a piece of her wife's pancake. "You love calming down funny situations." She ate the piece and poked Raven's nose.

"That's because I was the one who dealt with our cub when her hair was a mess. As much as I love to have fun, too much fun causes repeats of history. Repeats, I might add that would empty all of the shampoo bottles and conditioner in the house." The raven Faunus said, snagging a bit of bacon from Summer's plate.

Summer pouted. "You sneaky little…" She stopped and turned to the kids after realizing what she was about to do was not appropriate in front of them. "Uh, I mean...so who wants to start?!"

"I'm ready to start, and I'll be on the porch waiting in case you need some...alone time." Yang said, breaking for the door.

Raven's eyes widened and she turned to glare at her daughter. "Oh you better run far!" She got up to chase after her, while Summer could only blush at Yang's comment.

"Shouldn't be surprised. It's not like you both are subtle. Come on girls let's start getting the stuff we need out of the garage." Blake said, motioning for Weiss and Ruby to follow her.

Summer hung her head in shame at how obvious she and Raven were, as the kids walked past her. "I'll be out in a minute...I just need to think about some mistakes…" She then groaned.

* * *

"So your mother chased you for how long?" Qrow asked, as he set the first fence post into the ground.

Yang grinned while pulling some twigs out of her hair. "About fifteen minutes. I'd be a little angry about my hair...but I kinda don't wanna push my luck."

"Smart move, Summer hold your end still. Yang I'm gonna let you use the drill, try to keep it steady." Qrow said, passing Yang the drill and hoisting his end of the plank.

Yang looked down at the drill and took a breath. "Right. Um, you sure this is okay?" When he nodded, she started up the drill. "Oops...uh, one second." She stopped it and looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Yang?" Summer asked setting her end of the plank down.

"I just don't wanna mess anything up with this...It's a drill." Yang's ears drooped a bit.

"You're not going to mess this up. Sure you're not used to it but that doesn't mean you can't learn. Besides your uncle went overboard with the lumber order." The wolf Faunus said, scratching a little behind Yang's ears.

"Hey, only reason I went overboard with the lumber was because you told me that-." He was cut off when Summer moved some of the wood to nudge him.

"You want to try again, Yang?" Summer asked, an encouraging look in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah." She held the drill up and took a breath. "Um, so what do I have to do next? I mean, I don't wanna mess anything up too much."

"Just hold in the trigger and push the screw into the board. I started the holes already to make it easier on us." Qrow said, holding the board tightly against the post.

Yang muttered something about how he worded that, and how he was probably used to explaining something similar to other people. "Hmm...okay then." She held the trigger and tried her best to get the screw in.

After a few minutes the three Faunus stepped back to see how their handiwork was going along. "It's looking good so far. At this rate we can have this fence done tomorrow." Qrow said, checking the leveling of the fence. The three of them had managed to get the first few sections of fence in place.

"Tomorrow? Oh man, I was hoping to be done by dinner." Yang whined, but then looked at how she managed to get it done right. "Wait a minute...did I do that in one try?"

"Yeah, you did. I told you that you'd learn, you did it pretty quick too. Feel like continuing or do you want to call it here and see what the others are up to with the garden?" Summer asked, passing Yang and Qrow a water bottle.

"Well, I kinda wanna see if snow fox is whining about the dirt, so let's go see how they're doing, but once we get back, I wanna try it again." Yang smiled while opening the water bottle and taking a drink.

"Just like a Brawen and Rose. Never stop till the job is done." Qrow chuckled, before following Summer and Yang.

* * *

"Eep!" Weiss yelped when a butterfly flew into her view, causing her to blush when Ruby giggled a few times. "S-Stop giggling. It just flew past me so fast."

"Just a butterfly, Weiss. At least it wasn't a slug or something." Blake said, as she used a trowel to dig the first hole for their seeds.

"S-Slug?! There can be slugs around here?!" Weiss quickly stood up and looked around the dirt just in case there was one around.

"Relax, Weiss, there aren't any slugs. I can't say there aren't worms but there are no slugs," Raven said chuckling a little, "Can either of you pass me the carrot seeds? There is a pretty good spot for them right here."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she instantly handed her the carrot seeds. "Here! When will they grow?!"

"It's gonna be awhile Bunny, it takes about four months for a carrot to grow," The raven Faunus said, "Which reminds me, I was thinking of making a carrot cake later in the week if you want to help."

Weiss had to hold the bunny Faunus up as she almost fell over from the offer. "Ruby...you can't just react like that every time someone mentions carrots."

"To be fair, you get the same way with ice cream and Blake goes through tuna like a tuna goes through water." Raven said, smirking at the three of them.

The three girls blushed heavily and whined at Raven about their food weaknesses. And after a bit, the others showed up. "How is the gardening going?" Summer asked.

"Not too bad, plenty of space and sunlight here so provided we keep on top of watering and feeding the plants we're going to have a good haul once it grows." Raven answered, placing the carrot seeds into the soil and covering them.

Ruby couldn't hold her smile back as she thought about the carrots they were gonna grow now. "I can't wait for them to grow, mama! Ooh, do you think I can try making something with one of them? Like carrot cake!"

Weiss sighed and flicked her forehead. "What did I just say about freaking out over the carrots?"

"As if I can help it! They're carrots! Good for your eyes and help you grow up healthy, just like with milk!" The bunny Faunus said, pouting a little.

Blake got up and walked over to Yang, noticing she was looking a bit happier. "You look happier than usual. Any reason for that, or did you make another dumb pun?"

"You wound me, Blakey! Like a fence-r in a match!" Yang said, placing a hand over her heart.

Blake blinked a few times, not even wanting to give her a response, while Qrow groaned. "Summer, I'm about two seconds from heading to a bar because of your lion."

"Oh stop being a drama queen. I thought it was pretty good, and besides Yang earned that one." Summer chuckled slightly.

Blake raised an eyebrow and had to ask. "Earned that? And what exactly did you manage to do to get one of those freebies?"

"Helped put up the first few sections of the fence of course. What else?" The lion cub Faunus said, a little pridefully.

"Ugh, so that's why you decided to put emphasis on the fence part." Weiss realized and got up to wipe some dirt off of her blue and red trimmed sun dress. "Can we take a break now? My dress can't handle this much dirt.

Yang rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd complain about that, snow fox. Sheesh, maybe just accept the dirty life for one day and mom can just clean it up after."

"That is why we have a washer and dryer. As long as you don't have me be the one ironing, your clothes will be fine." Raven chuckled, grabbing a watering can and watering the seeds she had just planted.

"Living the dirty life as you call it is not how I wish to live, you oaf. Imagine if the dirt won't come off my favorite dress." Weiss whined, but she wouldn't say what was really on her mind about it. " _But if I have to live the dirty life then I wouldn't mind it too much."_ She thought thinking about her conversation with Summer when they were at the snow lodge.

"You and your princess complex, snow fox. I swear, it gets in the way too much." Yang stated as she walked over to her sister. "You're having fun, right, sis?"

"Well...yeah I am. But come on Yang you don't have to push Weiss into doing something she doesn't want to." Ruby answered, looking from her sister to Weiss and back.

"Hey, I wasn't trying anything like that. I was just saying that she should lighten up is all." Yang reiterated.

Weiss shook her head and walked inside, not wanting to hear it anymore from the lion cub.

"Alright, Yang, you know what you've got to do." Raven said looking at her eldest daughter.

"Me? But she-" Yang started but her mother cut her off.

"Go apologize. We know what you meant but that's not how it sounded to her." The raven Faunus said, keeping her voice calm to get her point across.

"I-I...Alight…" The lion cub Faunus relented, her ears flattened and her tail wrapped around her as she walked into the house.

Weiss was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a small bag of baby carrots in her hands, but she sighed and placed them down when she heard someone walking over. "If it's you, Yang, I don't feel like talking, so-."

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I was just trying to get you to lighten up so you wouldn't have to worry and could just have fun." Yang said, interrupting Weiss' dismissal.

"You always look past things, oaf. I was having fun, but sometimes I'd like a break is all." The snow fox said as she looked at the small bag of baby carrots again. "Ruby was having fun too...so in turn it was something I enjoyed as well. So having to lighten up as you say, well I don't have to." She said in a defiant tone.

Weiss' words clicked into place in Yang's mind causing her to smirk, "So does that mean there's something on your mind then?"

"W-What are you talking about? I have nothing to say on this topic anymore. You already-." Weiss yelped when Yang quickly snatched the bag of baby carrots and went to the counter, and started to browse through the cabinets. "H-Hey!"

"One of two things is going through your head or in this case it would be both things. You're thinking about making a carrot cake, question is are you making it for Ruby because you just feel like it or are you making it for her because of something else?" The lion cub Faunus said, pulling a cookbook out a cupboard.

Weiss blushed, not expecting Yang to figure that out so easily. "Y-You can't tell Ruby...I want it to be a surprise, but I don't know if I can even make carrot cake by myself."

"It's not that hard actually. The real challenge is getting my little sis out of the house long enough to bake it. Might need my mom or mother to do that, as for the cake I can help you but we don't have everything we need." Yang said thumbing through the pages of the book until she found the recipe.

"I suppose this will take time." Weiss sighed. "Okay, well if there is a way for your parents to get her out of the house, then maybe I can try once there is enough ingredients for it." The snow fox said, but then heard Yang chuckle. "Why are you laughing? Ugh, this better not be some pun you just thought of, or I swear I'll-."

"Bake me in a cake?" Yang asked, quickly bookmarking the recipe before sprinting back outside with the irritated snow fox Faunus trailing her.

* * *

Later that day, after Yang managed to escape the snow fox and her rage, she was back with Qrow and Summer. "Today was awesome, mom."

"Yeah it was wasn't it? You were right about the fence too, we got it done in one day." The wolf Faunus said, looking at the trio's handiwork.

"We got lucky, the ground wasn't too hard to dig through so the posts went in easy." Qrow said, taking a quick swig from his flask.

"Can't I just get a good job and be done with it, uncle Qrow?" Yang pouted, since she knew her uncle would go straight to the flask after finishing up.

"Yeah, Little Cub, you did good. That fence won't be going anywhere thanks to you." Qrow said, pulling her into a hug but whispered into her ear, "By the way, have you brought Blake out here yet?"

Yang blushed and her ears perked up at the mention of Blake. "U-Um, well I guess I can...Do you think she'd like seeing how good the fence looks now?"

"You know I ain't talking about the fence Yang. Think on it for a day or two before you decide." The crow Faunus chuckled, releasing his niece.

"I...Uh, well...okay." Yang ran off to go and find Blake, while Summer gave Qrow a look.

Qrow caught the look and asked. "What? She needs a little bit of a push here and there, and I say as her uncle, I should be helping her out with the ladies from time to-."

"The last time you helped anyone with the ladies, you took Tai to the wrong kind of bar. You aren't wrong that she needs a bit of a push. But if I know Yang and Blake, and I do, they've already started crossing that bridge. Don't shove them too hard or they'll fall into the river." Summer said, looking at her daughter's retreating figure.

"Who knows. Maybe a dip in a river is what someone needs sometimes. Anyways, is it cool if I crash on the sofa tonight? I am way too tired, and gonna get too drunk to drive...or fly home tonight." Qrow requested.

"Does a drunk crow fly crooked? Of course you can." Summer said, chuckling as she and her brother-in-law started to make their way back to the house.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Shadow: This gets updated whenever, since it's simple fun. Blep.**

 **Phoenix: What he means to say, is that after planning to kidnap him with a burlap sack I remembered we had this chapter written a very long time ago. It was actually supposed to be up three chapters ago…**

 **Shadow: We screwed up. Surprise, surprise. Meh, it's up now, and that's all that matters. Expect random updates and not planned ones. These are simple, and even so, we both still have a lot of our own stories to focus on first.**

 **Phoenix: That said, we can get these done quick and we've got a few more ideas we can easily write as well.**

 **We hoped you enjoyed chapter 10. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 11.**


End file.
